FNAF World: Animatronic School
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: In the town of Animatronica (or Animatronic village), the Mayor, Fredbear, decides the town needs a school. Now all the children are going to take classes. Wanting it or not. (OCs Chipper and Nibbles inspired by Orlandofox)
1. Chapter 1

In the small town of Animatronica (or Animatronic Village, they didn't decide yet) lived the mayor, Fredbear, an old, yellow bear who wore a purple top hat and bowtie. Everyone respected him. He lived in a big house on the town square with his wife, SpringBonnie, his sons, Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy and his grandson, Freddy Fazbear Jr.

It was a calm night. One could hear the bugs making noises at night. The full moon was clear enough to see the streets from the windows. Fredbear was taking a walk outside. When he got home, as he opened the door, a small red chicken wearing a blue bowtie and a yellow fox wearing a pink bib came out running, it was Jr's friends, Chipper and Nibbles. They almost ran into Fredbear, but stopped before they could do it.

"Ow! Sorry, Mr. Fredbear!" Said Nibbles, who got out first.

"It's ok, kids, just be careful" He responded, smiling. Chipper and Nibbles started running again, back to their home.

"Bye, Jr!" Yelled Nibbles, as they ran away.

"Bye!" Jr. Responded, from the door of his house.

"Hi, grandpa" Jr. Greet Fredbear.

"Hello, Jr." He responded, smiling and patting his grandson's head.

"You were playing with your friends until now?" Asked Fredbear, sitting on his usual chair.

"Not playing, grandpa, they wanted to ask me something" Said Jr.

"Ask what?"

"A word. They wanted to know if they should use "they're" or "their" in a note, and since we have all those books from the city hall's library at home, they came asking me" Explained Jr, pointing at the book shelf and the book open on the dinner table.

"Well, look who's home" A yellow rabbit came from the kitchen, it was SpringBonnie, Fredbear's wife.

"Spring!" He exclaimed, getting up. They hugged and kissed.

"Are you hungry? There's pizza in the oven if you want" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'm ok" He smiled.

"Where are the Freddies?" He asked.

"Toy Freddy is studying in his room as always. Freddy went outside and didn't come back yet" She responded, looking a little worried about Freddy.

"I'm sure he is ok" He said, smiling, comforting her.

"Yes... I'm sure he is..." She said.

Somewhere else...

"Waitress! One more piece of pizza! Put it in my father's account!" Yelled a brown bear wearing a black top hat and bowtie, it was Freddy Fazbear. He was sitting on a table of the pizzeria of the town, Chica's Pizza Place, that belonged to Chipper and Nibbles' mother, Chica the chicken, a yellow chicken with purple eyes that was always wearing a bib with "Let's eat!" written on it. Her little sister, Toy Chica, a young chicken with longer hair, pink make up, wearing a bib like her sister's, with "Let's party!" written on it and pink shorts, was the waitress of the restaurant.

"Alright! Alright!" Said Toy Chica, carrying a plate with pizza and putting it on Freddy's table.

"Talk about a loyal client" She thought, going back to the kitchen.

"Big sister! I think we better make more pizzas, he's not going away that soon!" She said to Chica, opening the double doors of the kitchen.

"We have a problem. We're out of ingredients!" Said Chica, who worked as a cook. She was desperate.

"Oh no! We better close the restaurant already!" Said Toy Chica, surprised, she looked through the window of the door. Freddy ate the pizza really fast.

"Waitress!" He yelled.

"I don't think I can do this" Said Toy Chica, looking scared.

"It's ok, little sister, I'll go with you" Said Chica, putting her hand on the little sister's shoulder. They walked, side by side, to the table Freddy was sitting by.

"Uh... Mr. Fazbear..." Started Toy Chica.

"I want one more pizza" He said.

"Um... We're... Out of ingredients" Said Chica, nervous.

"What?!" Freddy became angry.

"What am I paying you for?" He continued.

"Sorry, Mr. Freddy, but there won't be any more pizza until tomorrow!" Said Toy Chica.

Freddy sighed and got up.

"You better have, if you don't want this place shut down" He said, in a menacing tone. Walking to the door. He left.

"Dumbass!" Whispered Toy Chica, angry.

Right after Freddy left, Chipper and Nibbles came in.

"Hi mom! Hi aunt Chica!" They greet the chickens.

"Children, greet Bonnie as well!" Said Chica, pointing at the stage of the restaurant. A purple rabbit wearing a red bowtie playing a red flying V guitar. It was Bonnie the bunny, who almost all nights would come to Chica's restaurant to make a presentation.

"Sorry, mom. Hi, Mr. Bonnie" They said.

"Good evening" Bonnie smiled, with his head down.

"Now, it's time to go to bed, ok, children?" Said Chica, pushing the kids to the stair in the back of the room, to their residence on the upper floor.

"Can I sleep at daddy's house today?" Asked Nibbles.

"No, no, today you're all sleeping here. Come on! Brush your teeth and go to bed" Said Chica.

"Ok..." Said Nibbles, with her head down. The kids went to the upper floor.

"Are you gonna help me clean this mess?" Asked Chica to her sister. She nodded. Toy Chica started putting the tables on their places.

"If you want my help..." Said Bonnie, getting up from the bank he was sitting.

"No, it's ok, you can go, Bonnie. You did good tonight" Said Chica, paying him.

"Ok..." Bonnie put the guitar on it's case and went away.

"Tell your brother I said hi!" Yelled Toy Chica, arranging the tables.

Bonnie walked around the town with the guitar on his back. Looked at the moon and sighed, sad. He walked home.

"I'm home!" He announced, opening the door.

"Good evening, big brother" Greet Toy Bonnie, his little brother, a blue bunny wearing a red bowtie.

"Hi..." He responded, laying his guitar next to the wall.

"You... Wanna eat something?" Asked the blue bunny.

"No... I'm going to sleep" He said, going upstairs.

"You could at least greet your daughter today!" Said Toy Bonnie. Bonnie ignored him and kept walking.

He opened the door to a room with a big bed, the blankets were all a mess. Bonnie pulled them, but they were tied to something. Using more strength he could pull it out. A small bunny was sleeping covered on it.

"Honey..." Said Bonnie. It was his daughter.

"Hm? Daddy?" She woke up.

"C-could I sleep here with you?" She asked, shy, getting on her knees on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Honey, daddy wants some time alone, ok?" He said, patting her head with a smile.

"Ok..." She went to her room.

From Bonnie's room it was possible to see the moon at night from the window. Bonnie sat on the side of the bed, sad. Tears came from his eyes. He didn't sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone down the clean water of Lilygear Lake. The sails fluttering in the wind. The wooden ship moving at high speed to the riverside. At the front of the ship, a red fox wearing brown pants and an eyepatch. A hook where his right hand supposed to be. Golden teeth in his smiling mouth and the chest puffed. It was Foxy the pirate fox, at least that's how he liked to be called. He was actually the captain of a fishing boat and every month he would sail with his crew to bring fish to the town.

"Arrr! More speed, ya bloody lazy scared puppies! I want t' see me family before noon!" He yelled in his pirate accent, loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"Yes, captain!" The crew responded.

Some time later, they arrived at the dock on the riverside, a big net with all the fish they caught was put on it.

"Men! I be countin' on ye to unload t' fish! I be goin' home!" Said Foxy, going away.

"Yes, captain!"

Foxy walked back to his home, greeting all of his friends on the way. He opened his house's door.

"Daddy!" Yelled Nibbles, who was waiting for him all that time. She jumped on him, hugging him.

"Arr! There be me lil' gal! HaHaHa!" He said, hugging her back.

"Dad!" Yelled Chipper, hugging Foxy's metal leg, it's endoskeleton exposed.

"Oi, there be me lil' first mate!" Said Foxy, happy to see his children.

"But I thought I was the first mate" Said Nibbles.

"Ye two be me first mates, haha" Said Foxy.

"But I am a better first mate than her" Said Chipper.

"No, I am!" Yelled Nibbles, they were starting a fight.

"They came here by morning, waiting for you" A voice said, coming from the kitchen.

"Mangle! It be so good t' see ye again!" Said Foxy, seeing his little sister. A white fox wearing all pink make up, with an entirely broken body, all of her endoskeleton exposed.

"How are ye?" He asked, worried about her.

"I'm ok... I think..." She responded.

Foxy left his house, carrying Chipper and Nibbles on his shoulders. He entered Chica's restaurant and took a table.

"May I take your order, sir?" Asked Toy Chica.

"Aye, I'd like t' talk t' the cook, please" Said Foxy.

"Uh... Foxy? Oh, I'm sorry, I was distracted! How are you?" Said Toy Chica, hugging him.

"I be fine, now where be yer sister?" Asked Foxy, hugging her back.

"In the kitchen, making pizza, as always" Responded Toy Chica, smiling. Foxy thanked her and went to the kitchen.

"Ahoy, m' love!" He said, grabbing her from behind.

"Foxy! You're back! Sorry, I'm all dirty!" She said, happy to see him.

"Ye know I don' care about that, lass" He said, kissing her.

Meanwhile, at Bonnie's house. He got up, looking around. He had fallen asleep after the dawn.

"Big brother, are you awake?" He heard Toy Bonnie's voice from behind the door.

"What is it?" Asked Bonnie, opening the door.

"It's lunch time, I'm taking Honey to Chica's, do you want to come with us?" He asked.

"Um... No, thanks... I'm not hungry right now, but thank you anyway" Said Bonnie.

"Alright... Let's go, Honey..." Said Toy Bonnie, going away, Honey followed him.

Bonnie sighed and laid in the bed again. After a long time, he looked through the window. He could see His brother and daughter walking together to the restaurant. Bonnie closed the curtains and sat on the bed again, with his head down.

"What is wrong with my dad?" Asked Honey, in her shy voice.

"Is it something I did?" Toy Bonnie looked desperate.

"N-NO! Your father would never... Uh..." He didn't know what to say.

"Um... Look, Honey... You don't have to worry... Um... Your dad loves you... I'm sure of that... I mean..." Toy Bonnie tried to comfort her, but he was terrible at talking.

"W-why don't we eat a pizza and forget about that?" He said, opening the door of the pizzeria for her.

"Alright..." She said, entering the pizzeria. They sat at a table.

"So, what will you want?" He asked.

"Um... I don't know..." She was interrupted by Toy Chica, who came to their table as soon as she noticed them.

"May I take your order, Mr. Bonnie?" She asked with a big smile.

"Chica?! Uh... I..." Toy Bonnie began to blush and stutter.

"Um... Carrot pizza, Ms. Chica..." Said Honey, in a low voice.

"Ok, cutie!" Responded Toy Chica, pinching Honey's cheek. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie stared at each other for some time.

"I'll... Get the pizza!" She said, smiling at him.

"Are we gonna get something for my dad to eat?" Asked Honey.

"Huh? What? Oh, yes! Yes!" Toy Bonnie responded, he looked distracted.

"Mommy! I'm going to Jr's house!" Yelled Nibbles, coming from the kitchen. She noticed Honey on the table.

"Honey! I haven't seen you around! Where have you been?" Yelled Nibbles, greeting her friend.

"Um... Hi, Nibbles... I... Uuh..." She stuttered, she was shy even with her friends.

"I see you're having lunch. I'll let you eat, bye!" Said Nibbles, smiling at her friend.

"Bye, Nibbles" Said Toy Bonnie.

Nibbles walked by the main square. The house of the mayor, Jr's house, looked even bigger and more beautiful during the day. She knocked on the door. Jr. opened.

"Hi, Nibbles!" He greet her, but she hugged him.

"Hi, Jr! Come out to play!" She said, taking him by the hand to bring him with her.

"Wait! Today I can't" Said Jr.

"What?! Why?!" Asked Nibbles.

"Well... Since you're here... Would you like to come in? I think you can help me with this" Said Jr.

"Uh... Ok. Help you with what?" She asked, confused. They entered the house.

"Oh, you're back, Jr. And you brought your friend" Said Fredbear, who was sitting on his chair.

"Why did you want my help?" Asked Nibbles.

"Nibbles, I, as the mayor of Animatronica... Or Animatronic Village, am thinking of building a school for the town" Said Fredbear, looking proud. Nibbles was surprised.

"What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nibbles didn't know how to react. A school on town? With classes and teachers? She fell sitting on the floor.

"Nibbles, are you ok?!" Jr. Helped her up.

"I know, I know, It's a sudden time to do that, but the truth is there has never been so many children in town. I can't let them all be home schooled" Explained Fredbear.

"Hmm... I guess you're right, Mr. Fredbear... But why do you need my help for that?" Asked Nibbles.

"I need your help to spread the word to the parents of the town that the school is being built, while we build the school" Said Fredbear.

"Ok, I think I can do that. Can I call Chipper as well?" Asked Nibbles, smiling.

"Of course! Why not? Now, take these pamphlets let put them on everyone's mailbox, please" Said Fredbear, handing Nibbles and Jr. a small block of paper.

"Thank you for your help, children, now excuse me..." Fredbear went to the city hall.

"Let's talk to Chipper!" Said Nibbles, taking the pamphlets with her. They walked back to the restaurant and told Chica and Foxy about the news.

"Oooh! I can't believe it! My babies are going to school!" Chica exclaimed, happy, picking up Nibbles and hugging her.

"I don't want to go to school..." Said Chipper, grumpy, crossing his arms.

"Ah, Chippy, don't be like that! School is important! So that you'll grow up knowing what is important!" Said Chica in a nice tone.

"Yeah? Like what?!" Asked Chipper, rude.

"Things like... Uh... Writing, reading... Uh..." Chica didn't know what to say.

"It doesn't matter. Ye be goin' t' school!" Said Foxy. Chipper, reluctant, accepted.

"Very well. And now go help yer sister and Freddy Jr. distribute t' pamphlets!" Said Foxy.

Some time later, Chipper, Nibbles and Jr. were walking around the neighborhood, putting a pamphlet on each mailbox.

"This is stupid!" Yelled Chipper. "The people that live in these houses don't even have children!"

"Ah, Chipper, don't be a brat, shorty!" Said Nibbles, mocking on her brother. She knew he hated being called shorty, even more because he was older than her.

"I'm not shorty!" He said, angry, throwing a mashed pamphlet on her head.

"Hey!" She mashed up one of her pamphlets and threw at him. They started throwing pamphlets at each other, but Jr. interrupted them.

"Hey, guys, stop! You shouldn't be fighting, and also, these pamphlets aren't cheap to print" Said Jr. Chipper and Nibbles stopped.

"Sorry, Jr." Said Nibbles. They kept walking down the street. Some time later, they delivered the pamphlets to every house in the town.

"I guess we're done here! Let's go home" Said Jr. Chipper and Nibbles nodded.

"Wait... I think we forgot one" Said Nibbles, pointing at an really old house. A house in a decaying state, grass growing, dusty and broken windows and the wood all rotting.

"Um... I'm pretty sure no one lives here, Nibbles..." Said Jr.

"But there's a light on up there!" She pointed out to the second floor.

"Your grandpa told us to give away all the pamphlets, didn't he? Come on!" Said Chipper, running in the direction of the house. He looked around, but he couldn't see a mail box anywhere.

"Wait... There it is!" He exclaimed, pointing at a mail box at the side of the door, on the wall.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Said Jr.

"Come on, Jr! Don't be a coward! Also, this is my last pamphlet! I want to get rid of all of them!" Said Chipper, walking on the tall grass. When he was about to put the pamphlet there, a loud sound, like a siren, played.

"What are you doing here?! Don't get near my house! GO AWAY!" A voice yelled. Surprised and scared, Chipper fell to the ground, but quickly got up and ran away with Nibbles and Jr.

Back at the pizzeria, the kids were tired of running.

"I said it was a bad idea!" Yelled Jr.

"We delivered the pamphlets, didn't we?!" Said Chipper, puffy.

"What happened, kids?" Asked Chica.

"Um... It's nothing, mom" Said Nibbles.

"Don't lie to me. Why were you running? You didn't throw those papers in the lake, did you?" Asked Chica, with an angry look.

"No! We... We tried to deliver a pamphlet to that old house... And... Someone yelled at us... We were scared..." Nibbles tried to explain. Chipper and Jr. agreed with her.

"Hmm... Ok..." Said Chica, still suspicious of them.

"Hey, big sister! Fredbear is here!" Said Toy Chica, interrupting them.

"He is? Quick! Let's get a table for him!" They ran to the dining area.

"Hello, Mrs. Francisca... And Ms. Francisca" Said Fredbear, taking off his hat for them and smiling.

"Mr. Mayor! Uh... Table for one?" Asked Chica.

"No, no, don't worry, I'm here to talk to the children. Where are they?" He asked. Chipper, Nibbles and Jr. came from the kitchen, where they were.

"So, did you deliver the pamphlets?" Asked Fredbear.

"Yes, grandpa, all of them. To everyone in town" Said Jr.

"Good! Thank you, kids! Ya'll be happy to know the'll start building the school very soon" Said Fredbear, looking happy.

Toy Bonnie and Honey took the pamphlet home.

"Big brother, we're home!" He announced. No answer. Bonnie went down the stairs, with his guitar on his back.

"Hello..." He said.

"Daddy... I'm going to school" Said Honey, with a shy smile. Bonnie looked at her with his tired eyes.

"That's good..." He said, with a little smile. He pat her head. She hugged him.

"Thanks for that... But daddy's gotta work right now, ok?" Said Bonnie, pushing her away gently. Bonnie went away.

"I'm... I'm sure he's really happy about you!" Said Toy Bonnie.

"Ok..." Honey looked sad.

Parents around the neighborhood all looked happy, knowing their kids would go to school.


	4. Chapter 4

The building of the school had already began. It would be built next to the city hall, in the town square. Chica could see the builders working from the front door of her restaurant.

"Holy pizza, with all that noise I'll lose all my clients!" She said to herself, looking angry.

"As if we weren't the only restaurant in the town" Mocked Toy Chica, taking some plates to the kitchen to be washed.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Said Chica, coming back inside.

"By the way, big sister, we got something on the mail box today, it's a list of everything we'll have to buy for the kids" Said Toy Chica, with a letter on her hands.

"Really? Let me take a look" Chica read the entire list.

"That's... Quite a lot of things, isn't it? I'll have to find some time to go out and buy all of this..." Said Chica.

"Don't worry, big sister, I can buy those things. And take the kids out to try on the school uniforms" Said Toy Chica, smiling.

"Are you sure? I'm not as good as you on being a waitress..."

"I'll take care of this. Be right back!" Toy Chica left the pizzeria and went to Foxy's house, knocking on the door. Mangle opened it.

"Who is it... Chica?!" Mangle hugged Toy Chica, they were best friends from a long time.

"Chica! Good to see you, friend! We haven't talked a lot since you started working with your sister, have we?" Said Mangle, while hugging her friend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that, Mangle. Actually, I'm doing a favor to her, are the kids there?" Asked Toy Chica, hugging her back.

"Yes, they're playing that video game as usual... Come in!" Said Mangle. The two entered the house. In the living room, Chipper and Nibbles were playing Super Nintendo while Foxy slept in the couch.

"Sleeping again? hehehe..." Toy Chica whispered on Mangle's ear.

"He deserves it, doesn't he? After all those days of fishing in the lake..." Mangle whispered back.

"If there is something my sister wouldn't accept is her husband doing nothing when he could be helping her... This and someone who hates pizza" She said, plucking out a hair of Foxy.

"OW! Uh... Chica?" Foxy yelled, making the kids notice Toy Chica there.

"Auntie Chica!" They yelled, excited to see her.

"Very good, huh, Mr. Foxy? Sleeping instead of helping Chica in the restaurant!" Said Toy Chica, scolding Foxy. He gave her an embarrassed smile. Chipper, Nibbles and Mangle giggled.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, m' lady, I'll help her right now!" He said, getting up and leaving.

"So, kids, I'm going out to buy your school supplies, and I need you to come with me" She said. Chipper became angry and Nibbles look frustrated.

"Why?" Asked Nibbles.

"Because I need you to try the school uniforms. It won't take long, so you can leave the video game on" She said.

"Really? Alright then" Said Nibbles, smiling getting up.

"I don't wanna go!" Said Chipper, angry.

"Chippy, don't be so bratty. Come on!" Said Mangle, trying to sound nice. Chipper showed them the tongue.

"Chipper, you don't want us to tell your mother about this, do you?" Asked Toy Chica. Chipper stopped. He put his head down and got up, still angry.

"Good boy. Now let's go. Do you wanna come with us, Mangle?" She asked. Mangle nodded, smiling. They all left the house and went to buy everything. Later, Chipper and Nibbles tried the school uniform. It was a white shirt, with a blue collar, blue shorts for boys and a blue skirt for girls.

"Oh, kids, you're so cute on this uniforms!" Said Mangle, after seeing them.

"Um... Is there going to be a hole for my tail? It's kinda lifting my skirt" Said Nibbles, holding down the skirt, looking embarrassed.

"Of course, Nibbles, we're gonna cut a hole on it" Said Toy Chica, laughing.

"Chipper, you're looking really handsome in this uniform!" Said Mangle.

"Yeah, whatever you say" He thought, looking around the shop. There was other people buying the uniforms, among them, Honey, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie.

"So, did you like it, Honey?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

"...Yes..." She said, looking at her clothes. She had a pink heart shape in her belly, that one was able to see through her shirt.

"But... My heart appears through the shirt..." She said, trying to cover it.

"Don't be ashamed, Honey, you're looking very good on a school uniform, isn't it, big brother?" Said Toy Bonnie, turning to Bonnie.

"Um? Yes... You're beautiful, Honey" He said, with a little smile. He was looking distracted, sad. Chipper watched the whole thing. Honey noticed he was looking at her. When their eyes met, he waved at her. She looked away, shy.

"Nibbles, isn't that your friend?" Asked Chipper. Nibbles also noticed her.

"Honey! You're also buying your school uniform?!" Nibbles ran to greet her friend.

"Um... Hi, Nibbles... Um, yes, I am..." She responded, stuttering, trying to smile.

"That's nice! You're looking really pretty on your uniform!" Said Nibbles.

"Uh... Nibbles..."

"What?"

"Your skirt... Uh... It's going up..." Said Honey. Nibbled held her skirt down again.

"Oops! Hehe... Um... See you at school..." Said Nibbles, going back to where she was.

"You have nice friends, Honey" Said Toy Bonnie.

"Yes..." Honey said, in her low voice.

Back at the pizzeria, Toy Chica went back to her work.

"Finally! I'll go back home! See ya tonight, Chica!" Said Foxy, trying to leave. Chica grabbed him by the ear.

"Where do you think you're going, captain? You're still on duty!" Said Chica, mocking on him. He smiled.

"Captain Foxy askin' permission t' finish duty, ma'am!" He said, grabbing her by the back. She was on his arms.

"Uh... Heehee... Granted, captain!" She responded, a bit embarrassed. He kissed her, then going back to his house.

Fredbear was taking a walk again. He took a look at the school. Soon enough it would be ready. He smiled, proud, and went back to his home.

"Grandpa! Look! We bought my school uniform today!" Said Jr, coming to greet Fredbear. He was wearing his school uniform, that looked exactly like Chipper, but bigger, since Jr. was taller and a little chubbier than him.

"You look nice, Jr!" Fredbear picked up his grandson.

"Hello, father!" Said a voice coming from upstairs. It was Toy Freddy, Fredbear's younger son. He was the chubbiest of the family. He wore a black bow tie and blue hat with a red stripe, and had red rosy cheeks, like Toy Bonnie.

"Freddy! How are the studies going?" Asked Fredbear, greeting him.

"Very very well indeed, father! I might become a better mayor than you in the future!" Said Toy Freddy, smiling.

"That's my son!" Said Fredbear.

"That's my uncle!" Said Jr, laughing.

They all went to have dinner.

The school would be ready in no time. Only one thing was missing: A teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

After some time, the school was finally ready, the classes would begin real soon. Fredbear was stressed, though, because he couldn't yet find a teacher. He put job offers on the newspapers of near cities and of Animatronica (or animatronic village), but no one came looking for it. Fredbear was sitting by his desk on the city hall, asking himself what would he do.

"Let's just hope someone will show up until next week" He thought, with a fake hope, getting up. He decided to take a walk.

Fredbear went to Chica's pizzeria.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor!" Toy Chica greet him.

"Hello... So, did anyone get interested in the job?" He asked, nervous.

"Hmm... No, sorry..." She said. Fredbear grunted, stressed.

"I'm sorry for that..." Said Toy Chica.

"You don't have to say you're sorry, girl. It's not your fault" He said, smiling at her and going away.

At Fredbear's house, SpringBonnie was on the garden on the back of the house watering her plants, when Fredbear came in. She went back to the house to greet him.

"Hello, dear!" He kissed her. "Where is Toy Freddy?" He asked.

"Studying, as always, hehe" She responded with a proud smile on her face. Fredbear, with a serious face, walked up the stairs, down the corridor. He sighed, raising his hand to knock on the door, Toy Freddy's room. Very nervous, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard a voice from inside. Fredbear opened the door.

"Hello, son. I'm sorry to interrupt your studies but... There is something I wanted to ask you..." Said Fredbear, with a smile, but still nervous.

"Hello, father, what is it?" Asked Toy Freddy. He was sitting next to his writing table, full of books.

"Um... Look son, I know you're planning to run for mayor in the future... But I wouldn't ask you this if there was no other way... I'll ask you to do a favor to me" Said Fredbear, nervous.

"Say it already"

"I'm asking you to be the teacher. At least while we don't have an official one" Said Fredbear. Toy Freddy stared at him.

"(Sigh) Look, dad, I want to help. But you know I'm not good with children. I almost never talk to my nephew!" Said Toy Freddy.

"Don't be like that, son. It's just for a week or two until I can hire a teacher" Said Fredbear, with a nervous smile, trying to convince him.

"I promise it won't last too long. And it won't stop you from running for mayor. Actually, it might increase your popularity with the people of the town and therefore your chances of winning" Said Fredbear. Toy Freddy looked a little more interested.

"Well... If you put it like that..."

"I promise you I will find someone to become the official teacher as soon as possible" Said Fredbear.

"Very well, I will be the teacher while there isn't an official one" Said Toy Freddy, with a smile.

"Thank you, son. You really saved my skin now" Said Fredbear, relieved.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was standing there, in front of a tombstone. He put flowers on the top of the tombstone and stood there again. After some time standing there, staring at the tombstone with his head down, he fell to his knees, bursting into tears.

"I miss you so much..." He thought, covering his eyes.

Some time later, Bonnie walked back to the entrance of the graveyard, where the gravedigger and guard, Mendo, was sitting next to the metal gates.

"I hope you are feeling better, Mr. Bonnie" He said. Bonnie passed by and didn't respond.

"Look, you gotta get over her. You can't come here every day to cry forever" He said. No response from Bonnie, who walked away.

"I'm home" Announced Bonnie, as he entered his house. No one came greet him. Bonnie put his guitar case in it's usual place, next to the wall at the side of the door. He walked to the living room and sit on the couch with a sad face, looking down. Looking to the side, his brother's guitar was there, sitting on another couch. Bonnie stared at it for some time, finally deciding to get up and pick it up. He sat on the other couch with Toy Bonnie's guitar on his lap and started playing it. A sad song.

Toy Bonnie and Honey were walking around, with a bag that had all the school material they bought.

"Are you ready for your first day at school, Honey?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

"Yes!" Honey smiled.

"Are you happy with the other books we bought today?" He continued.

"Yes!" She picked up a book from the bag, The Lord of the Rings, and hugged the book. She once read a part of it in the city hall's library and got interested in reading everything. Although the library only had the first book, Honey and Toy Bonnie bought a 3-in-1 book on the bookstore while they were buying the school books.

At Foxy's house, Foxy and Chica were cuddling, sitting on the couch, while Chipper, Nibbles and Mangle were not home.

"I'm so glad that the children are going to school" Said Chica, after a long kiss on Foxy.

"Aye, me too" He said, happy. He looked around.

"Looks like Mangle won't be comin' back fer some time" He said.

"Yeah... I think not" She responded.

"How about... Ye know..." He said, smiling, grabbing her butt.

"Oh, Foxy..." She blushed. They went upstairs, to Foxy's room.

Mangle and Toy Chica were walking around, chatting, when they crossed ways with Toy Bonnie and Honey.

"Bonnie! It's so nice to see you!" Said Toy Chica, smiling at him. Toy Bonnie started to blush.

"And how are you, Honey? You're so cute!" Said Toy Chica, kneeling down and patting Honey's head.

"I'm good..." She responded, shy.

"So, what were you doing now?" Asked Mangle nicely.

"Uh... We were buying the books for school..." Said Honey, showing the bag of books.

"That is so nice! I bet you love reading, isn't it, cutie?" Asked Toy Chica.

"Yes" Honey smiled.

"It was nice talking to you! But we gotta go! Bye, guys!" Toy Chica walked away. But not without clearly winking at Toy Bonnie

"See ya, guys!" Mangle waved at them and followed Toy Chica.

"Isn't he a cutie?" Commented Toy Chica, whispering to her friend.

As they went away, Toy Bonnie was still there, blushing, looking forward as if he was scared.

"Uncle? Uh... Are you ok?" Asked Honey, worried.

"Huh? Yes! I mean... Yes, I am, Honey. Sorry for that... Um... Let's go home and have dinner, ok?" Said Toy Bonnie. They went back home, noticing Bonnie's guitar case next to the door. They heard a song.

"Looks like he's playing the guitar" Commented Toy Bonnie. They went to the living room.

"Hi, daddy" Said Honey, with a shy smile. Bonnie stopped playing.

"Honey? Uhh... Hello" He said,. Honey sat at his side and hugged him.

"Thanks, dear..." He hugged her back, but still with a sad face.


	6. Chapter 6

The first day of class had come. A lot of people were standing in front of the recently finished school. It was a large building, made all of red bricks.

Foxy, Chica, Chipper and Nibbles were there. The siblings wearing their brand new uniforms and Nibbles' one having a hole on the skirt for her tail.

"We'll leave you here, children! Come back home when the class is over" Said Chica, hugging them and giving each one of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, mommy" Said Nibbles. Chipper still looked angry that he was going to school.

"Alright. Give dad a hug. Before I go t' the lake again" Said Foxy. Nibbles jumped on him.

"Hahaha. That be me girl!" Said Foxy, happy. Chipper approached Foxy, still with an angry face.

"Don't be like that, son. It will be better than ye think. I promise" Said Foxy. Chipper hugged him too.

"Ok..." He responded.

Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Honey were there too.

"Ok, Honey. I'll come here to take you home when class is over, ok?" Said Toy Bonnie. Honey nodded. With all those people and the noise, she didn't feel well to speak up. She hugged Bonnie again.

"Have a good time, Honey" He said, smiling, patting her head. Toy Bonnie handed her a bag with all the books.

Freddy and Jr. were among the crowd. Freddy obviously didn't want to be there.

"Um... Dad, Grandpa's gonna start his speech!" Said Jr, smiling at his father.

"At last! Something that won't waste my time!" He said. Jr's smile disappeared.

Fredbear climbed to the top of the little stage made specially for that day, poking his microphone, making a noise.

"I'm sorry, this always happens..." He said. The crowd laughed.

"Ahem... Citizens of Animatronica... Or Animatronic Village... I, as the mayor of this town, proudly declare that the school is open!" He said. The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Thank you... Thank you... Bring the scissors!" He said. SpringBonnie brought a big metal pair of scissors. Fredbear picked it up and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, my dear!" He said, smiling. He cut the red stripe in front of the wooden doors, which were then opened.

Parents gave their children goodbye and watched as their children went inside the building.

"I'm sure the teacher will do his best!" Said Fredbear on his mic, smiling.

Inside the classroom, the kids were talking to each other when Toy Freddy entered the room.

"Good morning, class, I am Toy Freddy, your teacher. Please take your seats. I want each one of you to introduce yourselves" He said, in a nice tone. No one stopped talking.

"Class?" He tried again, louder.

"Silence, please!" He yelled. The students stopped talking and paid attention.

"Ahem. I'm sorry for that. You must understand that while inside the classroom you must always listen to the teacher. Am I clear?" He asked.

"Yes, Toy Freddy!" The kids said.

"Oh, in the classroom I am professor Freddy, or Mr. Fazbear!" He corrected them. Nobody said anything.

"Well... Who wants to be the first to introduce himself?" He asked. No answer.

"Nobody?"

"Mr. Toy Freddy?" Nibbles raised her hand.

"Yes, Nibbles? And it's Mr. Fazbear."

"Mr. Fazbear... Don't you already know us?" She asked.

"Yes, I know you, your brother and Jr... But not all of the students... For instance... You!" He pointed at Honey.

"I don't think I know you, little bunny, what is your name?" He asked. Honey looked surprised that Toy Freddy talked to her. She didn't respond, starting to blush.

"Is anything wrong?" Toy Freddy looked confused.

"That's Honey! How are you doing, friend?!" Asked Nibbles, smiling. Honey didn't know what to do. She stood there, blushing, shaking, when someone on the back of the classroom spoke up.

"Hey, are you mute or something? Haha" He said, in a mocking tone.

"Hey, don't say that about my friend!" Said Nibbles.

"Um... Sorry..." He said.

"Excuse me. What is your name?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"I'm BB!" He smiled. A humanoid animatronic, with a round body wearing a blue and pink striped button shirt, rosy cheeks, like Toy Freddy's and a propeller hat the same color of his shirt.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to us, BB?" Said Toy Freddy.

"Ok... I sell balloons with my friend JJ, but we live kinda away from the downtown, so I don't know a lot of people from here" He said.

"Very well... Someone else?" Said Toy Freddy.

"Well, if no one says anything..." He was interrupted by Nibbles, raising he hand.

"Yes, Nibbles?" He asked.

"I want to present myself to the class" She said.

"Very well"

"So... Hi, everyone, I'm Nibbles the fox!" She said, with a smile.

"Talk about yourself, Nibbles" Said Toy Freddy, sitting at his table.

"Well... I like to make friends and playing with everyone! My mom is the owner of a pizzeria!" She said.

"Very well. Anyone else?" Asked Fredbear.

"Come on, Chipper!" Said Nibbles.

"(grunt) ok..." He responded, getting up.

"I'm Chipper the chicken, Nibbles' older brother... I like playing video games... Actually I' rather be doing that than coming here" Said Chipper, still upset to come to school.

"Watch your mouth, Chipper. Or I'll be forced to penalize you" Said Toy Freddy.

"Whatever..." Mumbled Chipper, sitting down.

"Um... Uncle? I mean, Professor?" Jr. raised his hand.

"Do you want to talk too, Jr?" Asked Toy Freddy, gesturing to Jr. to get up.

"Yes, thank you... I'm Freddy Fazbear Jr. And as you might already know, Toy Freddy is my uncle and Fredbear is my grandpa" Said Jr. in a nice tone.

"He talks funny, hehehe..." BB commented.

"I do? Heheh... It's just my accent. My family comes from England, so that's why I speak like this" Explained Jr. with a little embarrassed smile.

The rest of the students started presenting themselves. When they were all done, a bell rang.

"Oh, children. It's break time. Let's get something to eat" Said Toy Freddy, getting up. He opened the door for the children, who got up and left.

"The break ends in 30 minutes" He told them as they walked outside.

At the back of the school building there was a big field. The kids got a ball that was in there and started making teams and playing.

"Nice! I wanna play too! You're coming, little sister?" Asked Chipper.

"I want to eat something first" She said, picking a paper bag of food Chica made for them.

"Alright..." Said Chipper going away. Nibbles looked around. She saw Honey sitting alone, eating a carrot and reading a book. She walked next to her.

"Hey, Honey! Can I sit here with you?" Asked Nibbles.

"...Yes..." Responded Honey, shy. Nibbles sat at her side.

"So, what are you reading?" Asked Nibbles, smiling, while she opened her bag, taking a piece of pizza out of it.

"Uh... The Lord of the Rings..." Responded Honey, taking a bite of her carrot.

"Do you want some pizza? It's pepperoni!" Asked the fox.

"No, thanks..." Honey refused it, taking another bite of the carrot.

"Ok, friend!" Said Nibbles. She watched the others playing with the ball while Honey read her book.

"So, Honey, did you like coming to school?" Asked Nibbles, after finishing eating her pizza.

"Uh-huh..." Honey nodded, smiling a little.

"Hey, let's go watch the boys play!" Said Nibbles, getting up.

"But... Uh..." Honey didn't want to go, but also didn't want to say no to one of her only friends.

"Come on! It's really cool!" She said, taking the bunny by the hand to next to the group of kids playing. A part of them was playing while the others were just watching. Honey and Nibbles started watching the game as well, cheering on Chipper and Jr.

Meanwhile, at the Fazbear's house, Freddy was watching TV on the living room, when SpringBonnie came back from the garden.

"Freddy!"

"Yes?"

"Uh... Don't you think you should go out? You know... Do something else than watching TV all day?" She asked, in a nice tone. Freddy looked annoyed.

"No, thanks. I am enjoying myself here" Said Freddy. SpringBonnie sighed and went to put her gardening tools back in their place, with a worried expression.

At Bonnie's house, Bonnie went to his room and locked himself there again. Toy Bonnie was sitting on his bed on his room, bored. He was always taking care of Honey, so he never had too much time for himself. He sighed, getting up from his bed. He searched a wooden chest on his room. Taking out toys from there. He used to play with them a lot when he was younger, before Honey was born.

"Hey, I remember this guy!" He said to himself, sitting down. He picked up a small mecha action figure and started playing with it, lost in the nostalgia.

At Chica's restaurant, Foxy had already gone to work on Lilygear Lake. The restaurant was empty at the time. Chica sat next to one of the tables.

"Well... It's surely lonely here when the kids aren't around..." She said to herself.

"Hey, I'm still here, remember?!" Said Toy Chica.

"Yeah... Sorry, little sister..." Said Chica.

"Although I'm going out right now. Mangle and I are gonna go shopping!" Said Toy Chica.

"Huh? Ok... Just don't take too long"

"I won't! I'll be right back! See you later, big sister!" Said Toy Chica, going away.

"Well... Now it's really lonely here..." Thought Chica.


	7. Chapter 7

Some time later, the kids were going outside the school.

"That was fun! Specially the break!" Said Nibbles to Chipper.

"Meh. At least I managed to score some goals" He said. Nibbles noticed that Honey was standing in front of the school building.

"Hey, big brother, let's talk to Honey" Said Nibbles.

"Huh?" Chipper responded, confused. He realized what was happening and went after her.

"Hey, Honey! Do you want to walk home with us?" Asked Nibbles, smiling.

"Uh... No, thanks... Uh, my uncle is coming to take me home..." Said Honey, blushing.

"Ok" Said Nibbles.

"Don't you think it's weird to call someone with almost the same age as you 'uncle'?" Asked Chipper. Honey blushed.

"I... Uh..."

"And what else would she call him, Chip?! He is her uncle!" Interrupted Nibbles.

"Yeah, but..." Chipper was interrupted by Toy Bonnie, who just got there.

"Sorry, Honey, I'm late..." He apologized, desperate.

"It's ok... Um... Uncle..." She said. Calming him down.

"It is?! Uh... Ok... Uh... Hi guys!" He said, greeting Chipper and Nibbles.

"Hi, Bonnie!" They greet him back.

"Uuh... We're going home. You... Uh... Wanna come with us?" He asked, with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah" They responded. They all started walking to Honey's house.

"Uh... So, did you like it?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

"Yes..." Said Honey.

"Yeah! It was kinda boring at first, but there was a break time and we played with a ball! I scored a lot of goals!" Said Chipper, excited.

"Kinda boring? You almost slept during the first part of the class. That was funny to watch! Hahaha!" Said Nibbles, laughing at Chipper.

"Hey! That's not true!" He replied, angry.

"Um... You did sleep..." Said Honey, shy. Chipper grunted. Making Nibbles laugh again.

When they got in the house, they saw Bonnie was going out.

"Hey, big brother" Toy Bonnie greet him.

"Hi, daddy" Said Honey.

"Hey, Mr. Bonnie!" Greet Chipper and Nibbles.

"Are you going to the pizzeria?" Asked Chipper.

"Hello. And yes, I am" Responded Bonnie, with a sad smile and a nice tone.

"We're going there as well! Let's go together, Mr. Bonnie!" Said Nibbles, excited.

"Ok..." Bonnie smiled a little.

"Ok bye!" Said Chipper to Honey and Toy Bonnie.

"We see you tomorrow... Uh... I guess..." Said Toy Bonnie.

"Bye Chipper... Bye Nibbles..." Said Honey, in a low voice.

"Bye everyone!" Said Nibbles, smiling.

"It must be awesome to work with music, right, Mr. Bonnie?" Asked Chipper, walking down the street with Bonnie and Nibbles.

"Yeah..." Responded Bonnie.

They went to the pizzeria. Chica, excited in seeing them again, hugged the two.

"My babies! You're finally back! I missed you so much!" She yelled.

"But they weren't out for that long..." Said Toy Chica, laughing. Chica smiled embarrassed.

"I'll get ready..." Said Bonnie, going to the stage.

"Ok, Bonnie" Said Chica.

"So, tell me. How it was today?" Asked Chica.

"Boring..." Said Chipper.

"It was fun! We all presented each other! And our teacher is Toy Freddy!" Said Nibbles.

"Really? How nice!" Said Chica.

"I'll make dinner! You can tell me more while I make it!" Said Chica, going to the kitchen. Chipper and Nibbles followed her. Leaving Toy Chica and Bonnie alone.

"So... How is your little brother?" Asked Toy Chica, with a smile.

"Hmm... He passed the entire day on his room... Playing with his old toys I guess, considering the mess he left there" Said Bonnie.

"He still play with toys? pfff..." Thought Toy Chica, holding herself not to laugh.

"Pfff... Um... I'll see if there's someone at the door!" She said, smiling embarrassed, going to the door.

Outside the restaurant, Toy Chica was giggling. She couldn't help it. She noticed someone coming.

"Good evening, Chica..." It was SpringBonnie.

"Hehehe... Oh, Good evening" Chica smiled.

"I came to order some pizzas... Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Oh... It's gossip. Heeheehee..." She responded, still giggling.

"Really?"

"Yeah? Did you hear? Toy Bonnie still play with toys. Heeheehee..." Said Toy Chica.

"Hmm... Well? That seems fine for a boy his age. Hehe..." Said SpringBonnie.

"Hmm..." Toy Chica became embarrassed.

"... Let me give you that pizza..." She said, smiling embarrassed again.

After some time. SpringBonnie was going back home with the pizza.

"Dinner's here, people!" She said, opening the door.

"Splendid! Thank you, lovely!" Said Fredbear, kissing her.

"Thanks, grandma!" Said Jr.

"Now take these books off the table so we can eat" She said. Toy Freddy took all the books and notes from the table and put the on the coffee table in front of their couch.

After some time, all the family, but Freddy, who was upstairs, sleeping, was having dinner.

"So, boys, how was class today?" Asked Fredbear to both Jr. and Toy Freddy.

"I really liked it! Uncle Freddy made everyone present themselves! And He was teaching me in advance just now" Said Jr, excited.

"It's a pleasure... Talking about this, father, did anyone show up?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"Unfortunately not. We're still looking" Said Fredbear, smiling.

"Show up for what?" Asked Jr, curious.

"I'm sorry Jr, but we cannot tell you that. It is school business" Said Toy Freddy.

"Um... Ok, I'm sorry... I'm satisfied!" Said Jr, arranging the fork and knife in his plate.

"I will help you with the studies soon. Just wait" Said Toy Freddy.

"Thanks, uncle! Excuse me..." Jr. smiled, getting up from the table and going up to his room.

"I'm proud that he's into the studies!" Said SpringBonnie, smiling.

"Yes, so am I" Said Toy Freddy. Everyone was proud of Jr.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was the second day of class. Some other students that didn't show up yesterday were present: The friend of BB, JJ, who looked just like him, but with big eyelashes, and purple and blue clothing instead of BB's blue and pink. Three dark brown bears with yellow glowing eyes and sharp teeth, the Freddles, Alfred, Wilfred and Godfred, the triplet sons of Nightmare Freddy.

Endoplush, a small endoskeleton without any suit, the son of Mendo. And Circus Baby, a humanoid girl with pigtails, green eyes, clown make up and a fan on her chest wearing a red dress. No one knew who she was. Nibbles, seeing her sitting in there, not talking to anyone, decided to talk to her.

"Hi! What is your name?!" She asked, smiling.

"Circus Baby" She responded.

"It's nice meeting you! I'm Nibbles the fox. Do you wanna be my friend?" Asked Nibbles.

"Sure" Responded Baby. They heard the bell ring.

"The class is about to start. Talk to you later" Said Nibbles. Baby held her by the tail.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Said Nibbles.

"Will you sit next to me, Nibbles?" Asked Baby.

"Uh... I can't. My place is on the other side of the room..." Said Nibbles.

"I thought we were friends..." Baby looked sad.

"Um... Uh... I think the teacher won't mind if I change places..." Nibbles smiled, running back to her place and bringing her stuff to the table behind Baby's that was empty, making Chipper and Jr. confused. Before they could get up and ask Nibbles what was happening, Toy Freddy entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class" He said.

"Good morning, Mr. Fazbear" They all responded. Toy Freddy sat on his table.

"Let's see... There are new faces in here I see" He commented.

"Um... The ones that weren't here yesterday, please raise your hand" He asked them. Baby, JJ, endoplush and the Freddles raised their hands.

"Six? Weird... There was supposed to be seven new students..." Said Toy Freddy, checking his list.

"Hey, isn't it that guy?" Asked BB, pointing at someone in the table in the corner of the room. A brownish green small rabbit with sharp teeth. He looked angry.

"Oh. Plushtrap, isn't it?" Asked Toy Freddy, looking at his list. "Why didn't you raise your hand, boy? Also, where is your uniform?" He continued. The bunny didn't respond.

"I know it is your first day, so I will let that pass. But I want to see all of you in your uniforms tomorrow. Now... I must start the class" Said Toy Freddy, going back to his table.

"Ahem... Well... In this class we'll talk about..." He was interrupted by Chipper raising his hand.

"What is it, Chipper?"

"Can I go to the restroom?" He asked.

"I am sorry, Chipper, but the class has just begun. You had time to go before it started" Said Toy Freddy.

"Well... As I was saying..." He was once again interrupted.

"Yeah, I told you to go at home, big brother!" Said Nibbles.

"I didn't need it at the time!" Yelled Chipper.

"Excuse me! Save this for after the class!" Said Toy Freddy.

"Sorry..." They responded. Nibbles looked down.

"Ahem... I was saying... This class will be about Math! The four basic operations!" He said, smiling.

"Does anyone here know what are these operations?" He asked, turning to the class. Chipper raised his hand.

"Do you know, Chipper?"

"Um... I really have to go, Mr. Toy Freddy... Or we'll need a classroom cleaning operation..." Said Chipper, with his hands over his crotch. He was sweating.

"(Sigh) Be quick" Said Toy Freddy, rolling his eyes. Chipper ran away to the restroom.

"Does anyone know?" He asked again.

"I do!" Said Jr, raising his hand. Toy Freddy pointed at him.

"Jr?"

"They are division, multiplication, subtraction and addition!" He said in a happy tone.

"Very well! You are correct!" Said Toy Freddy, Jr. smiled, looking proud of himself.

"Now, these operations..." Toy Freddy was interrupted by Chipper opening the door.

"Whew. What a relief! See, Mr. Toy Freddy? I didn't take long!" Said Chipper.

"Ok, go back to your place" Responded Toy Freddy. Chipper sat down again.

"These operations, as their name say, are the base for everything you will learn on Math. I am pretty sure you know them already..." Toy Freddy explained, picking up a chalk and starting to write on the blackboard.

"Five plus four... Does anyone know?" He asked.

"Nine!" Said Jr.

"Correct. It is pretty simple for everyone, is it not?" Said Toy Freddy.

"Yes" They all responded.

"Very good, going to subtraction: Ten minus three?" He asked, writing on the blackboard.

"I know!" Said Jr, raising his hand again.

"Um... I think we should give a chance to someone else... Nibbles!" Said Toy Freddy, pointing at the yellow fox.

"Huh? Me?!" She yelled, surprised.

"How much is ten minus three?" He asked again.

"...Seven...?" She said, not very confident.

"Exactly! Seven!" Toy Freddy said, writing on the blackboard.

"Now... Multiplication. This can be a little harder" Said Toy Freddy, with a smile.

"Let's start simple: Two times five...?" He asked, writing on the blackboard. Jr. was going to raise his hand, but was interrupted by the teacher pointing at someone at the back of the classroom.

"... JJ?" He asked.

"Me?! Oh... Uh..." She looked nervous.

"You can try counting with your hands" Said Toy Freddy.

"That'd be easier if I had fingers!" She said, raising her round hands in the air.

"... I'm Sorry..." Said Toy Freddy, realizing his mistake.

"It's... TEN! That's right!" She yelled, excited.

"Correct, but please, there is no need to yell here" Said Toy Freddy.

"Oops... Sorry, bud!" She responded.

"Ahem... Moving to division... Uh... Chipper! Eight divided by four?" Asked Toy Freddy, pointing at the red chicken, who was almost sleeping.

"Huh? I don't know..." Said Chipper, drowsy.

"Then let me help you... Let's say you have a chocolate bar that has eight parts..." Said Toy Freddy, drawing a big rectangle on the blackboard and drawing lines on it, separating it into eight parts.

"Uh huh..." Said Chipper, yawning.

"And let's suppose you have three friends that want a piece of it. How many parts of the chocolate would you give them?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"None. It's my chocolate!" He responded. Toy Freddy looked annoyed.

"I mean, if you were to divide the chocolate equally among the four of you. How many pieces would each one have?" He asked.

"I don't know. I only know division with pizza" Said Chipper. The bell ringed.

"Um... You better go eat something..." Said Toy Freddy, sitting next to his table. The kids all left.

"Whew... I didn't think it would be so hard..." He said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

It was break time. Chipper and Jr. were walking around the halls of the building to the field behind the school, talking about the class.

"...Only know division with pizza? Hahaha!" Said Jr, laughing.

"Ah, screw you!" Responded Chipper, they both laughed.

"Now where is Nibbles? She moved her things to the other table!" Said Chipper, looking around.

"I think she went to talk to that new girl... There she is!" Pointed Jr, seeing Nibbles and Baby walking together.

"Nibbles! Why did you change places?" Asked Chipper.

"I'm sorry... Uh, Chipper, Jr... This is my new friend, Circus Baby" Said Nibbles, presenting them.

"Baby, this is my brother Chipper and my friend Jr." Said Nibbles.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Greet Jr. in a nice tone, smiling. He was always polite to everyone.

"What's up?" Greet Chipper.

"Hi, Chipper..." Said Baby, ignoring Jr.

Honey passed by, seeing Nibbles among other people.

"Maybe I should talk to her... B-but... The others... What will they think if I only talk to Nibbles?" Thought Honey, still walking. When she realized, she had already get past her friend.

"Hey, Honey!" Greet Nibbles. Honey stopped walking, slowly turning around. She was blushing.

"H-hi..." She said, trying to smile.

"Is that another one of your friends?" Asked Baby.

"Yeah! She's Honey! Honey, this is Baby! She's a new girl!" Said Nibbles, smiling.

"Um... Hi..." Greet Honey, raising her arm, shaking, and waving at Baby.

"Well, now that we've been introduced, let's go, Nibbles!" Said Baby, taking Nibbles by the hand.

"B-but... My friends..." The fox was interrupted by Baby.

"I am your friend, aren't I?" She said. The two went away.

"Well, she's nice" Said Chipper, grinning.

"I guess...?" Said Jr.

"Anyway... How are you doing, Honey?" Asked Chipper. She blushed.

"Me?!... Um... I'm... Uh... Ok, I guess..." She responded, nervous.

"Haha, you're funny! Wanna play with us?" Asked Chipper.

"Play?... Um... I was gonna read..." She said, looking at her book.

"Ah, come on! It will be better than this boring class!" Said Chipper, smiling. Honey nodded nervously.

"But... My book..." She was interrupted by Chipper.

"Let's put this with your stuff for now, ok? Come on! We're late!" Said Chipper, picking Honey's book. She nodded again. They went back to the classroom. Jr. went to the field.

"Nice, they are still picking the teams!" He said to himself. Before he could go, someone pushed him.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" Someone asked.

"W-who...?" Jr. looked behind him. It was the triplet Freddles, Godfred, Alfred and Wilfred.

"What, don't you remember your cousins? You're so much better than us to remember us, aren't you?!" Yelled Godfred, the one standing on the center, who appeared to be the leader of them.

"Your granddaddy is our granddaddy's brother, so this makes us like cousins" Said Alfred, standing on Godfred's left.

"But you're just too stupid to realize that!" Finished Wilfred, the one on Godfred's right.

"Um... Look... Technically we aren't cousins... We are related, but..." Said Jr, getting up, just to get pushed to the ground again.

"Now you listen..." Said Godfred.

"... If you want us to stop..." Continued Alfred.

"... You better stay away from our sight, get it?" Finished Wilfred.

"Uh... Sure, I get it..." Said Jr, sweating.

"Good... Now vanish!" Yelled Godfred, scaring Jr. and making him run away.

"Jr! Why did you take so long?! We're almost done picking the teams!" Said Chipper, who got there before Jr.

"I'm sorry! I just..." The bear was interrupted.

"Anyway, let's just get started!" Said Chipper. Eventually, the fight with his "cousins" disappeared from Jr's mind as he had fun playing with the other students.

"The others seem to be having a lot of fun! I think we should join them!" Said Nibbles to Baby. The two were eating, in an area away from the crowd.

"You'd rather stay with them than with your friend?!" Asked Baby.

"No... But they're my friends too..." Said Nibbles.

"Then go with them! I thought we were friends!" Said Baby, looking angry.

"C-calm down, Baby! I am your friend! I'll stay here with you, ok?" Said Nibbles, with a nervous smile.

"Thank you Nibby. You are the best friend I could have" Said Baby, suddenly in a nice tone.

Hours later, Chipper, Nibbles, Jr. and Baby went outside of the building. The class was over.

"Finally! Talk about a boring class!" Said Chipper, yawning.

"Are you joking? It was the best class ever, Mr. Divide by pizza!" Said Nibbles, laughing.

"Shut up!"

"What if I don't wanna?" Nibbles showed her tongue to him. Chipper started chasing Nibbles around, angry.

"Hahaha! See you tomorrow, Jr. and Baby!" Said Nibbles, laughing. Chipper and her ran back home.

"Uh... Well, I am going home. Goodbye!" Said Jr, again in a nice tone. He walked away to his house.

Baby looked around. Starting to walk to her house too.

"Time to see daddy" She said to herself in a singing tone. Walking around the streets, humming a song, she heard something moving in the bushes.

"Hello?" She asked, in a nice tone. A wild gearrat jumped out of the bush, trying to attack Baby. She opened the articulated parts of her face, exposing the endoskeleton and scaring away the gearrat.

"Oh no! I am late! Daddy will be worried about me!" She said, going to her house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chipper chased Nibbles to inside Foxy's house.

"Aunt Mangle! Chipper wants to hit me!" Said Nibbles, hiding behind the pink mangled fox.

"C-calm down you two!" Said Mangle, nervous, holding the two away from each other.

"She was making fun of me!" Yelled Chipper, angry.

"Uh... Nibbles, can you apologize to your brother?" Asked Mangle.

"Sorry, big brother, I will stop making fun of you not knowing how to divide!" Said Nibbles, laughing again. Chipper, angrier, tried to get her.

"Chipper, don't..." Mangle held him with more strength. Her arm snapped, falling from her body.

"Aaah!" Nibbles yelled, scared. Chipper ran away.

"Oh no... Not again..." Mangle looked sad, picking up the fallen arm on the floor. Nibbles had fallen sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry, Nibbles, I can put it back..." Said Mangle.

"I know... But still, it's scary..." Said Nibbles, getting up.

"You better... Um... Go to the pizzeria..." Said Mangle.

"You too, Chipper" She continued, looking at Chipper, who was hiding around the corner.

"I'm sorry, aunt Mangle!" He said, looking guilty.

"It's ok, Chipper... Just... Stop chasing Nibbles, ok?" Mangle said in a nice tone.

"Yes... Sorry..." Said Chipper, going away.

"I hate when this happens..." Thought Mangle, with a tear rolling down her face as she put the arm back in it's place.

"Look what you did!" Yelled Nibbles, seeing Chipper go out of the house.

"I know..." Said Chipper, in a guilty tone. Nibbles realized he was down.

"Uh... Don't be like that, big brother! You know aunt Mangle can fix that!" Said Nibbles, hugging her brother.

"Hey!... I mean... You don't have to do that..." Said Chipper, pushing her away.

"I just wanna make you feel better, big brother!" Said Nibbles, smiling.

"Ok, now cut it out!" He said. They went to the pizzeria.

"My babies! How was school today?" Asked Chica, smiling.

"Pfff..." Nibbles tried to hold her laugh. She was still thinking about what Chipper said.

"What is it, Nibby?" Asked Chica.

"Nothing, mommy... It's just something funny someone said in class today" Said Nibbles, laughing. Chipper looked relieved.

"Well... Do you have any homework?" Asked Chica.

"No, mom" They both said.

"Are you sure?" She said with a suspicious look.

"We're telling the truth, mom!" Said Chipper.

"Very well... Then you're free to play" Said Chica. They went to their rooms in the second floor of the pizzeria.

"Hey, big brother! You wanna play Super Nintendo?" Asked Nibbles, opening the door to Chipper's room. He looked nervous.

"Um... I think Aunt Mangle might sill be mad at us... I don't think it's a good idea to go back to dad's house so soon" Said Chipper, putting the backpack with his school stuff next to his bed.

"Well, let's play on Jr's house then!" Said Nibbles, still excited.

"Ok, let's go" Chipper started to feel excited too. They went outside to their friend's house.

Because of his family's money, Jr. always had all the toys he wanted, including video games. He also had more than one tv on his house. One on the living room and one of his own in his room.

Chipper knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Come on, Jr... We know you are there..." Said Chipper to himself. Je knocked again. Still no answer.

"Maybe they are busy..." Said Nibbles, scratching her head. Chipper tried to knock one more time, still looking at Nibbles. He didn't realize he was knocking on Freddy's belly, who had opened the door.

"What... Ah! Mr. Freddy..." Chipper opened his eyes wide, realizing that Freddy was there, staring down on him.

"Uh... Is... Um..." Chipper started to stutter. He saw Nibbles was also scared.

"What is it? Speak up!" Said Freddy, in his imposing, deep voice.

"Chipper? Nibbles? Hello! Excuse me, father..." Jr. came from inside the house, passing by his father. Freddy went away and laid on the couch to watch tv.

"Whoa... I thought he would stare at us forever..." Said Chipper, cleaning the sweat from his face.

"Haha... Please, don't say that..." Said Jr. with a smile.

"Hey, Jr. Do you wanna play video games with us?" Asked Nibbles.

"Well... Sorry, but I was studying right now... You know, with my uncle..." Jr. looked constrained.

"Aaw... Please!" Nibbles made a cute face.

"... Ok..." Jr. accepted, making a gesture for them to enter.

"Uncle... Um... Can we continue tomorrow? Uh... My friends are here" Said Jr. to Toy Freddy, who was drinking tea, next to a table full of piled books and notebooks.

"Hmm? Well, they are your guests. We can continue later" He responded, very polite.

"Thank you, uncle!" Jr. picked his notebooks and went upstairs. Chipper and Nibbles followed him.

"You were studying until now?" Asked Chipper. They entered Jr's room. It was big. With a large bed next to the wall, a tv on the wall, facing the bed, with several consoles and cartridges below it. Jr's blanket was space themed, dark blue with stars and rockets on it. On the other side of the room there was a book shelf, a wardrobe and a big chest with all of Jr's toys.

"Yes. I really liked this idea of going to school. So much I asked my uncle to teach me in advance" Said Jr, putting the notebooks on his bed.

"What a nerd, hahaha..." Chipper laughed.

"Better than dividing by pizza" Replied Jr.

"This again?!" Chipper got angry.

"Boys! Don't fight! Let's just play!" Said Nibbles, separating them.

"Ok, ok... What do you want to play?" Asked Jr.

"Let's play Super Nintendo!" Said Nibbles.

"Ok..." Jr. plugged the console on the tv and they started playing.

"So, Jr, Why were the triplets talking to you yesterday? I saw you with them" Asked Nibbles, making Jr. remember.

"Uh... Actually they are my cousins... At least that is what they said..." Said Jr. trying to hide that he was nervous.

"Huh, nice" Commented Chipper, paying attention on the game.

"Now you have new friends! Cool!" Said Nibbles, smiling.

"Yes, I guess you are right... New friends..." Said Jr, nervous.


	11. Chapter 11

Jr. was walking his way to school. He packed his backpack with everything he would need. He went downstairs.

"Grandma, I am going to school" He said, leaving.

"Ok, goodbye, Jr." Responded SpringBonnie from the garden. She was taking care of her plants.

Jr. started walking down the street. The school building was next to his house, so in a few minutes he was already there.

"Hi, Jr!" Greet Nibbles, seeing him coming from his house.

"Yo, fatty!" Greet Chipper, laughing.

"Hi, Nibbles. Hi, shorty" Said Jr, smiling.

"Hey!" Chipper looked angry.

"You started it" Jr. responded. They laughed.

they sat in their usual places. Class would start at any time. Baby walked next to Nibbles.

"Nibbles, why didn't you sit next to me?" She asked, pointing at the table Nibbles sat the other day.

"Uh... Well, why don't you come sit with us? We can all be friends!" Said Nibbles, smiling.

"No! You are my friend! You have to sit with me!" Baby yelled, hitting her foot on the floor.

"Excuse me, what is the meaning of all of this?" Asked Toy Freddy from his table in a scolding tone.

"Ms. Baby, would you like to be taken away from the classroom?" Said Toy Freddy. Baby looked down, angry.

"Um... Look, Baby, you don't have to yell at Nibbles..." Said Jr. Baby looked down. She started walking back to her table.

"Wait, Baby!" Said Nibbles.

"What?"

"Come sit with us! We can still be friends! Right, guys?" Nibbles said, looking at Chipper and Jr.

"Yes, of course!" Said Jr, smiling.

"Yeah, sure" Said Chipper. Baby picked up her stuff and put in the table behind Nibbles, next to Chipper and Jr.

"Now you are all my friends!" Said Baby.

After some time, the class started.

"Well, class, today is English class. We'll be learning the correct grammar. Obviously, most of you were being home schooled, so I will apply a little test to see how much each of you know" Said Toy Freddy, picking a bunch of sheets on his desk. Everyone became surprised. A surprise test on the third day of school? The students panicked.

"Calm down, children! This test is not worth anything. It's just so I know the average knowledge of this class in grammar" Explained Toy Freddy, making a gesture with his arm for everyone to be quiet.

"... Whew... This is better... Ahem, you will have one hour to finish it. There are 20 questions and you will have to write a small 200 words text..." Toy Freddy started to explain, writing on the blackboard.

"... Any questions?" No one said anything.

"Very well..." He started to put the test sheets on the students tables, facing the table.

"Cheating is strictly forbidden, good luck" The test had started. The classroom was silent. The students read the questions. Anxious looks at the sheet were visible, while others scribbled the sheet with their pencils.

Suddenly, in the back of the room, a coin started to be thrown up, getting the attention of Toy Freddy.

"Mr. BB, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm deciding the answer on the coin. Heads is A or B and Tails is C or D" Said BB, showing Toy Freddy the shiny coin on his hand.

"Ermm... Well, you are allowed to guess the answers, but..." Toy Freddy said, nervous. BB threw the coin up again.

"Why are you throwing it again?" He asked.

"Just double checking before I write it down" Said BB, writing on the sheet. Toy Freddy nervously started walking around the classroom.

"Jr..." Chipper whispered.

"What?"

"What did you get for question 3?" The chicken asked, still whispering.

"I'm not giving you the answers, you'll get us both into trouble" Said Jr, looking down to his test sheet.

"But... Dammit!" Chipper got angry. He started looking around.

"Maybe Nibbles... No, she will tell Mr. Toy Freddy... Honey... No, I can't turn back to talk to her..." Chipper was thinking. He looked to his right.

"Baby..." He whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What did you get for question 3?" He asked whispering.

"What?" She didn't listen.

"Question 3! What did you answer?" He said, she still didn't listen.

"Answer what?"

"The question 3! What is the answer?"

"Oh, you want the answer for question 3?" Said Baby, loud. Toy Freddy looked at the two.

"What did you say, Ms. Baby?"

"I just wanted her to lend me an eraser" Said Chipper, smiling embarrassed.

"Chipper, are you trying to cheat?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"No, no, I'm not" Chipper was sweating.

"hmph. You better not try this again or I will take your test" Toy Freddy went to the front of the class.

"I don't understand this need to cheat. This test is to see how much you know!" Said Toy Freddy, outraged.

"I haven't cheated once!" Said JJ, raising her hand.

"Heh... See? You should all do like JJ" He said, pointing at her. She smiled, looking proud.

"... By the way, how many questions you still have to answer?" He asked.

"All of them!" She said, still smiling proudly.

"..." Toy Freddy sighed and sat down on his table again.


	12. Chapter 12

After the test, the kids went to their break. Chipper looked nervous.

"I told you you'd get into trouble" Said Jr. Chipper didn't respond.

"Very good, huh, big brother?! Trying to cheat on the test!" Said Nibbles in a scolding tone. She saw Honey passing by.

"Hey, Honey! Did you do well on the test?" Asked Nibbles, smiling. Honey approached them, blushing.

"... I think so..." She responded. Baby showed up, looking angry.

"Why didn't you wait for me?! I thought we were friends!" She said. She took Nibbles by the hand and went away.

"Um... Let's go, fatty?" Asked Chipper, pointing at the field outside. Jr. looked from the wooden double doors and saw the Freddles there.

"I think I forgot something! Go on, I'll catch up with you!" Said Jr, going back to the classroom.

"Well... Do you wanna play with us, Honey?" Asked Chipper. The bunny started to blush.

"M-me? Uh... Well..." She looked down to her feet, nervous.

"Do you?" He asked again. She nodded, shy.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Chipper. She followed him to the field. The kids were playing volleyball.

Chipper and Honey went to the same team.

"Nice, same team!" Said Chipper to her. She nodded, blushing, with a smile.

The Freddles were in the opposing team and were bigger and stronger than most of the other kids. They played in a really aggressive way. Alfred launched the ball up, Godfred punched it a little higher in the air, when finally, Wilfred punched with all of his strength over the net, hitting Honey in the belly and making her fall on the ground. She started to cry. The team came close to help her.

"Honey!" Chipper exclaimed. She had her hands on her belly. She was out of breath, but it was possible to hear her moaning of pain. Chipper got angry.

"Hey!" He yelled. The Freddles were celebrating their win of the game. Chipper ran to Wilfred and pushed him to the ground.

"What is your problem?!" Yelled the chicken.

"What is wrong with you?! Can't you take a defeat?!" Yelled the bear.

"You hit my friend with that ball! Apologize to her!" Chipper yelled, pointing at Honey.

"Why should I?" Asked Wilfred, getting up.

"Because if you don't..." Chipper grabbed him.

"... I'll beat the crap out of you!" He finished, in an angry tone. Wilfred pushed him away.

"Hey! Hands off me, shorty!" Said the Freddle. These words echoed through Chipper's mind. He got even angrier.

"Grrrraaaah!" Chipper shouted, tackling the bear and punching him on the ground. The other Freddles ran to him. Alfred punched Chipper, making him fall back. He got up. His eye was hurt. He ran to the Freddles again.

All the kids stopped to watch the fight. Nibbles, who was away with Baby, at the side of the school building, heard the commotion and got up.

"What are you doing, Nibbles?" Asked Baby.

"Didn't you hear? There is something happening there!" Said Nibbles, going to the field again. She saw Chipper fighting the Freddles alone and got scared.

"Chipper!... I gotta call Mr. Toy Freddy!" She said to herself. When she was about to run inside, Baby grabbed her hand.

"Nibbles! What are you doing? We should be together!" She said.

"Sorry, Baby, but Chipper is my brother" Said Nibbles, running inside the building.

Chipper managed to take one of the bears down, but the others were still fighting. Chipper was getting tired. He tried to punch one of them, but the other held his arm.

"Let me go!" Yelled Chipper, surprised. The bear hit Chipper in the face. They heard a loud crack. Chipper yelled in pain. He kicked the bear in the belly, making him fall, out of breath. The Freddle let go of Chipper's arm. The chicken punched his face back, taking him down. Now there was only one bear left. It was Wilfred. They were both tired. Chipper had his hand on his beak. He was hurt.

"Look at what you did! All because of a game!" The bear yelled, angry. Chipper stared at him, puffing. He was tired. His eye and his beak hurt. His fists were closed.

"It's not only the game! You guys hurt my friend! All you had to do was apologize!" Yelled the chicken, angry.

"We're not apologizing to losers" Said Wilfred. Chipper stared at him angrily. Suddenly the bell rang. They stared at each other. Chipper still wanted to hit him, but he knew they had to go back. He went to Honey. The other kids helped her sit down on a bank.

"Are you ok, Honey?" He asked. She still had her hands on her belly, but she smiled, shy, nodding.

"Good..." He said, smiling back. He was still with his hand on the left side of his beak. He took it off. Honey, and the other kids around her, opened their eyes wide, surprised.

"C-Chipper..." Honey said, stuttering.

"What? Why os everyone staring at me?" He asked.

"Your beak!" Said BB, also surprised. Chipper passed his finger on his beak. He felt something. There was a crack on his beak.


	13. Chapter 13

Nibbles told Toy Freddy about the fight, expecting that he would help Chipper. Unfortunately, since Chipper started it, he got a detention. He would have to come to school Saturday.

After the class, Chipper was going out of the school. His beak had a crack on the left side and he had a black eye. He also had a note of detention ok his hand. Chipper was walking fast, angry. Nibbles came after him.

"Chipper..." She called him.

"You had to tell him, didn't you?!" Chipper said in an angry tone.

"I'm... Sorry..." She said, with her ears down.

"I just wanted to help..." She finished, looking down. A tear came down from her eye. Chipper stood still for some time. He felt guilty for making his little sister cry.

"Um... Sorry, Nibbles... I didn't want to make you cry... It's just... Nevermind, I'm sorry" He said, turning around to her and looking down. She hugged him. Nervously, he pat her back.

"There, there... Now stop crying, ok? And don't hug me so strong, I'm still hurt" Said Chipper, smiling and pushing her gently away from him.

"Well, this crack on your beak really looks cool!" Said Nibbles, cleaning her tears.

"But it still hurts" He responded, putting the hand on his beak. They heard the front door of the school opening. There was someone else getting out. It was Honey. She had her hands on her belly. She was still hurt. Honey sat down at the stone stair in the front of the building, waiting for her uncle.

"Uh... Nibbles... You can go, I'll catch up with you" He said.

"Uh... Ok... I'll try to make mommy forgive you..." She said, in a worried tone, slowly taking a step back away from her brother, then turning around and going home.

Chipper went to Honey. She started to blush when she saw him coming. Honey looked at the ground. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find a way to do it.

"Honey..." He started to say, in a low voice.

"Hm... Y-yes?..." She asked, stuttering, nervous.

"You're feeling better now, right?" Asked Chipper.

"Yes... Um... It... Still hurts... But I'm ok..." She said, with her hands on her belly. She opened a small, shy smile. She looked at him. She was still uncomfortable with his cracked beak.

"Um... Chipper..." She started saying, stuttering.

"What?" She didn't respond, going completely red.

"... I..." She tried to say something, but she couldn't.

"Honey!" They heard someone calling for the bunny. It was Toy Bonnie, waving at her.

"Hi, Chipper... Did something happen?" He asked, seeing Chipper's black eye and his cracked beak.

"Hey Bonnie... Well, there was a fight today..." Said Chipper, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh... Um... Let's go, Honey?" He said. She nodded and got up.

"Uh... Yeah, I also gotta go home. Goodbye to you two" Said Chipper, going away to his house.

"Are you ok, Honey?" Asked Toy Bonnie, looking worried.

"Uh... Yes..." She responded, with a shy smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for defending me, Chipper..." Thought Honey, sad.

Chipper was standing in front of the pizzeria, scared to enter. He was sweating, his fist closed. His eye and his beak were still hurt. He opened the door. Foxy and Chica were standing there, waiting for him. Foxy had just arrived from the lake. He had his arms crossed, with an angry expression and his eyepatch down. Chica had her hands on her tight. She looked at Chipper with an expression of disapproval.

"Uh... Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" Chipper smiled embarrassed.

"Son... Nibbles told us about t' fight today..." Foxy started saying.

"B-but it wasn't his fault!" Nibbles yelled, interrupting Foxy. She sounded desperate. The little yellow fox really wanted to help her brother.

"Nibbles, go to your room. I know you want to help Chipper, but what he did was not good" Said Chica, very serious. Nibbles looked down. Her ears went down, as well as her tail. Tears started coming from her eyes. She slowly went upstairs, feeling guilty for having put Chipper in that situation. Chica went to the kitchen and brought a slab of frozen meat. Chipper got surprised to see that.

"Put this in your eye. It will make it better" Said Chica, holding the meat on Chipper's hurt eye. He kept holding it.

"Your beak... (sigh)... Why did you get into that fight, Chipper? Didn't you think you could get hurt? More than you already are?" Said Chica, with her tone of disapproval. Chipper looked down, with his hands on his back.

"I... Didn't think about that... I was angry..." Chipper started looking at his feet.

"I... Just wanted to help a friend..." He continued. Foxy and Chica's expression changed to a confused one.

"A friend?" Asked Chica.

"Uh... Yeah! They hit her with a ball and didn't want to apologize... I got angry and started a fight..." Said Chipper, still looking down.

"So ye were defendin' yer friend..." Asked Foxy. His expression changed.

"Chipper... It's good to hear that you are defending your friends, but getting into fights is wrong!" Said Chica, still serious.

"I know..." Chipper looked down again.

"Well... Ye were doin' that t' defend yer friend, so we won't punish ye" Said Foxy, with a little proud smile he tried to hide.

"... But you will still go to that detention" Completed Chica in a very strict tone.

"How did you know?" Asked Chipper surprised. He had not showed them the detention note yet.

"Nibbles told us" Responded Chica, crossing her arms and staring at the little red chicken with a strict look.

Chipper went to his room, still looking down. He sat on his bed and suddenly started punching the pillow, angry.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He yelled. Nibbles, from her room at the side of Chipper's, heard his muffled yelling. She hugged her purple plush bunny.

"... I just wanted to help..." She said, as if she was talking to the bunny. She hugged it stronger. A tear rolled from her eye.


	14. Chapter 14

Honey and Toy Bonnie were walking home. None of them were saying anything. Toy Bonnie noticed that Honey had her hands on her belly.

"Honey... Uh... Are you ok? Not that you look... Uh, not ok, but... You know..." He started blabbering.

"... I'm ok..." She responded, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Um... Ok... I thought you... Nevermind" Toy Bonnie smiled embarrassed.

They entered the house. Honey quickly went upstairs, to her room. She left her backpack on her bed. She picked up her favorite book on her wooden writing table and sat down, starting to read it. Her belly still hurt a little.

While she was reading, someone knocked on the door.

"Honey? Can I come in?... Well... I'm going to the pizzeria to get the dinner, do you wanna come with me?" A voice asked. It was Toy Bonnie, sounding nervous as always. At first, Honey thought of denying it. She was having a good time with her book. But Chipper showed up in her mind. Maybe that could be her chance to tell him what she couldn't on the school.

"Y-yes..." She responded, opening the door of the room.

"Ok... Uh, let's go, right?" Toy Bonnie smiled embarrassed. They locked up the house and went to Chica's restaurant. They were greet by Toy Chica.

"Hello you two cuties! How can I help you?" She asked in a nice tone, with a big smile.

"C-Chica?! I... We... Um..." Toy Bonnie went completely red. He couldn't say a word.

"Um... Carrot pizza again... Please..." Asked Honey, in her usual low, shy tone.

"Alright! You two can pick a table to wait if you want!" She responded, smiling. When Toy Chica was about to go to the kitchen. Honey raised her hand a little. The chicken looked at her with a curious expression.

"You want something, sweetie?" She asked.

"I... It's Chipper... Um..." She stuttered, trying to ask for Chipper.

"Chippy? He's upstairs! You wanna talk to him, sweetie?" She asked, smiling. Honey, covering her face in shyness, nodded.

"But Honey... The pizza..." Toy Bonnie interrupted. Toy Chica got near him, making him blush even more.

"The pizza will take some time, cutie! She has time! By the way, his room is the red door, ok?" She said, smiling. Toy Bonnie opened an embarrassed smile.

"O-ok... I think... Um... You can go... Honey..." He said, completely red. Honey nodded and walked her way to the upper floor. Toy Chica took Toy Bonnie by the hand, making him surprised and guided him to a table.

"You can wait here, ok, cutie?" She said, winking. The blue bunny, now red, nodded, not being able to say any words.

In the upper floor. Honey saw a hall with doors to the rooms of everyone that lived there. A door to Chica and Foxy's room. One for Toy Chica's room. One for Chipper and another for Nibbles. The other door, being half open, was visibly the bathroom. And finally there was a closed door, with a "for rent" sign on it. Honey walked around the hall and stood still in front of the red door. She raised her hand to knock on it. Really nervous and already blushing, she couldn't bring herself to actually knock.

"W-what if he thinks I'm weird for coming here just for saying that? What if he stops talking to me because of that?" She thought, with her hand still raised to knock on the door. She looked down. Tears started to come from her eyes.

"Why am I like this? Why am I so afraid to talk to everyone? This is why daddy don't like me!" She thought. She was about to turn around and go away, when she heard a muffled talk, an angry tone, as if they were complaining about something. Faster than she could run away, the red door opened. Chipper came out of it.

"NIBBLES! DO YOU... Honey?" Chipper was surprised to see her there. His yelling turned into a confused tone.

"C-Chipper! I... Uh..." She started stuttering again, going completely red.

"What is it, big brother... Oh, hi, Honey!" Asked Nibbles, opening the door to her room. Even smiling at Honey, she had tear stains on her face and was holding her purple plush bunny.

"I wanted to talk to Chipper... About... Uh... What happened today..." She said, slowly, in a low and shy tone.

"Oh, that!" Said Chipper, looking angrily at Nibbles.

"I-I just wanted to help! I told you!" Yelled Nibbles, with an expression that looked like she was going to cry again.

"We talk later about this. And you, Honey, come in!" Said Chipper, making a gesture for her to come inside. She slowly entered his room. Chipper sat on his bed and picked up his gameboy.

"That's my gameboy! The batteries are fried, though. I was going to ask Nibbles for more" Said Chipper, looking frustrated, showing Honey his game.

Honey stared at him, blushing. She wanted to thank him for defending her.

Honey's belly started to hurt again. She put her hands on it, moaning of pain, in a low voice.

"Are you ok, Honey?" He asked, looking worried.

"...Y-yes..." She nodded. He got up from the bed and stood in front of her.

"Your belly still hurts, right? It's ok, my eye and my beak do as well" He said, smiling, pointing at his black eye, trying to comfort her.

"T-thank you..." She said, low. So low Chipper couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"Thank you... F-for defending me against the Freddles!" She said, blushing and covering her face.

"Oh... You're welcome! My dad taught me one shouldn't hit girls!" Said Chipper, in a nice tone. Honey stared at him at him for some time, still blushing, but with a shy smile. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Chippy, I'm coming in!" It was Toy Chica. Her voice was muffled by the door. The yellow chicken opened it.

"Honey, your uncle is waiting for you!" She said, in a nice tone. The bunny nodded and walked away.

"B-bye..." She said, shy.

"Bye, Honey!" Chipper and Toy Chica responded, waving at her.

"So, what did she talk to you, Chippy?" Asked Toy Chica, smiling, curious. Chipper seemed confused of her expression.

"Uh... She thanked me because I defended her in that fight" Said Chipper.

"Aaaaw, how cute! You were defending Honey!" Toy Chica couldn't resist and picked up Chipper, hugging him.

"I'm so happy for you, Chippy! You shorty little chicken makes aunt Chica very proud!" She yelled, in an excited tone.

"Ugh! I'm not shorty, aunt Chica!" Said Chipper, angry. She let him go, laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Chippy. I'm just proud!" Said Toy Chica, petting his head.

"Thanks, I guess..." Responded Chipper, with a little embarrassed smile.

Honey and Toy Bonnie went home. She was feeling good from being able to talk to Chipper.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Saturday. The first weekend since the classes started. The children could be seen playing on the streets, happy to not having to go to school that day.

Chipper was walking his way to school, looking down, with the backpack on his back. He was embarrassed, being the only one in there wearing the school uniform. He walked in a fast pace, trying not to be seen.

The red chicken entered the classroom. Toy Freddy was at his table, waiting for him.

"Hello, Chipper..." He greet very serious.

"Uh... Hi there, Toy Freddy" Chipper said in a nervous, but nice tone.

"'Mister Fazbear' if you please. Now take a seat. I will revise what we saw this week. Chipper sat down at his usual chair, on the left side of the class, next to the window. He let out a bored sigh. Holding his head with the hand on his cheek. Toy Freddy started the class.

Meanwhile, Jr. knocked on Foxy's house. The pirate fox opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Foxy, is Nibbles there?" He asked, politely.

"Aye, she be here, but she doesn't want t' talk t' anyone" Said Foxy, looking worried.

"She doesn't? Uh... Ok... I..." He was interrupted by the red fox.

"Ok, I be busy, we talk later!" Said Foxy, closing the door on the bear's face.

"Uh..." Jr. didn't know what to say.

"Nibbles must still be sad about Chipper..." He thought. Jr. decided to walk around the house. It was large, but it was not a two-store house. He knocked on the window of Nibbles' room, which was closed. Suddenly two yellow hands lifted the glass window, opening it.

"Who's there...? Jr?!" She looked surprised to see him. She had tear stains on her face, which appeared to have been cleaned right there at the moment.

"Hi, Nibbles" He greet her with a nice expression. "Your dad said you didn't want to talk. Are you ok?" He asked, with his nice tone turning into a worried one.

"I'm... OF COURSE! I'm ok, can't you see? Why would you think I'm not ok? I'm totally ok!" She said, with an obviously forced smile.

"Uh... You look like you were crying... And, well, your dad said you didn't want to talk, so I assume you were feeling bad" Said Jr. Nibbles looked to the floor for some time. Suddenly she broke down, hugging the little bear and crying.

"It was my fault! My fault! Chipper is in detention now because of me! Waaaah!" She yelled, hugging him tightly. Surprised, Jr. was speechless. Slowly, he hugged her back over the window.

"Uh... It-It's ok... Don't cry..." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Hey... Can I come in? I mean, if you want to talk about that..." He said. Nibbles nodded, with tears still falling from her eyes. She helped him jump over the window. Nibbles sat on her bed with pink sheets and covered her eyes again, crying.

"Nibbles... Please, don't cry! It's not your fault... I mean, you was trying to help. You did the right thing!" He said, sitting next to her and patting her back.

"(sob) I know... (sob) But... While everyone is having fun... Chipper is there, bored in the classroom..." Nibbles said, in a pitiful and sad tone.

"Hmm... But what can we do? talk to him through the window of the classroom?" Asked Jr, sarcastically. Nibbles slowly moved her head towards him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Maybe... What if we did that?! Chipper wouldn't be bored!" She exclaimed, the expression of sadness disappeared from her face. She hugged Jr.

"That's the best idea ever! Thank you Jr!" She said, squishing the bear with her hug.

"Thank you... What idea?" He asked, with an embarrassed and confused smile. She grabbed her hand and dragged him out of the house, running.

"Daddy! Aunt Mangle! I'm leaving! See you later!" She said, passing by the front door.

Foxy, sleeping in the couch again, didn't listen. Mangle looked confused to see Jr. in there with her.

Nibbles and Jr. ran to the front of the school. The bear was puffing.

"I can't... (huff) Run that fast... (puff) Nibbles..." He said, looking tired, leaned down with his hands on his knees.

"Oops, sorry, sometimes I forget you're fatty" She said, laughing.

"Hey!" He said, in a fake angry tone, smiling at the yellow fox.

"What are we gonna do, Nibbles?" He asked, still exhausted.

"Hmm... Where is he?" She asked herself. Jr. saw a window lit and pointed at it.

"I think they are there!" Said the bear. The window was on the ground floor, but it was still too high for them to reach it.

"Jr, can I climb on your back?" Asked Nibbles, with a gentle smile.

"Uh... Ok?" Said Jr, sweating nervous.

"I don't know if I can lift her, but... I want to make her feel better..." Thought the little bear. He crouched in front of the window. Nibbles, smiling put one foot on each of his shoulders. Jr. pant a little with the weight.

"Ok, careful... Careful..." Said Nibbles, nervously as Jr. lifted her close to the wall, getting near the window.

"Ugh... You're heavier than I thought, Nibbles..." He said, joking.

"Hey, you're the fatty one here! Hehe!" She replied. They both laughed.

The fox put her hand over the bottom of the window and pulled herself up. She looked inside the classroom, seeing Toy Freddy writing on the blackboard with his back turned. Chipper looked at him bored.

"Hey, big brother!" She called him, whispering. The red chicken gasped surprised to Nibbles' head pop up on the window. Toy Freddy looked behind, over his shoulder, confused.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Chipper?" He asked.

"Uh... No, I..." He stuttered, being interrupted by the bear.

"Then please, be quiet, I'll start explaining in a moment" He said, strict. Chipper looked a little down.

"Sorry, Chip, you almost blew my cover" Said Nibbles.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Chipper.

"I... Felt bad for putting you in this situation..." She said, looking down. Her ears went down. Chipper, remembering yelling at her the day before, patted her head.

"It's ok, Nibby... I... forgive you" He said, with a little smile.

"Thank..." She was interrupted by the surprise of suddenly falling down. She put her arms over the window to hold herself. Looking down, she saw that Jr. was gone.

"Nibbles? What happened?" Said Chipper, surprised.

"Eyes on the blackboard please, Mr. Chipper" Said Toy Freddy, not paying attention, still writing on the blackboard and not looking at Chipper.

"Ugh... Jr. went away... I'm hanging..." She responded, holding to the window not to fall.

"Jr?" Chipper asked confused.

"He helped me up... How do I get down now?" Asked Nibbles. Her face turned into an expression of panic.

"Nibbles... Can't you just jump?" He asked. The fox, stuttering, said:

"Y-yes, but..." And was interrupted, being held and pulled down from the window. She was caught before she could hit the ground.

"You're that fox... Bites?" Asked one of the freddles, Godfred, while Wilfred and Alfred watched. Nibbles looked surprised to see the the bears there.

"M-my name is Nibbles!" She said, struggling to let her go. The bear did. She looked angry at them.

"I'm gonna find my friend, bye" She said, walking away.

"Oh, you mean our coward cousin? He ran back to his house" Said Wilfred, in a mocking tone.

"Cousin?... Hey! Don't call Jr. a coward!" She said, angry.

"Ooh she's mad that we talked about her boyfriend!" Said Alfred, the others laughed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" She yelled, blushing.

"Of course he isn't..." The bear insisted.

"Hey, you are interrupting class! Can you go somewhere else?" They all heard a voice from above. It was Toy Freddy on the window.

"Ok..." Nibbles walked away.

"Yeah you have a date to go, right?!" Yelled one of the freddles. She didn't respond, still blushing. She went away.


	16. Chapter 16

Nibbles went to Jr's house. She looked different now, nervous. The little yellow fox slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door. SpringBonnie opened it, wearing her gardening clothes.

"Oh, hello Nibbles. Did you come to see Jr?" She asked in a nice tone.

"Yeah... Is he there?" Responded the fox, still looking embarrassed.

"Yes! Come in!" The yellow bunny opened the door and Nibbles entered the house. Freddy was sleeping on the couch. The tv was on. He slept watching it. SpringBonnie closed the door and went back to the garden.

"If you need anything you can call me, ok, Nibbles?" She said, in a nice tone.

"Ok..." Nibbles went upstairs. She knocked on Jr's room door.

"Uh... Grandma? I... I don't think I want to talk... I'm sorry..." A muffled voice came from inside the room. Nibbles opened the door.

"Uh... It's me... Hi Jr..." Said Nibbles, still looking embarrassed.

"Nibbles?! Sorry! I... I left you there..." He yelled, surprised. Nibbles entered the room.

"I'm sorry Nibbles! I didn't want to do that, but... Uh..." The bear started stuttering.

"Jr... What's happening between you and the freddles?" She asked. Jr. looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh... Nothing..." He said, with a forced smile.

"Jr... I am your friend, you can tell me!" She said. Jr. looked down.

"T-they said... To stay away from them..." He said, covering his eyes.

"But... Why?"

"I... I don't know! I didn't

do anything! They... Just don't like me!" Jr. yelled. There was tears coming from his eyes. Nibbles looked at him and patted his head.

"H-hey... Don't cry... It's ok..." She said, trying to comfort him. Her fight with the freddles came to her mind, making her embarrassed. They said he was her boyfriend, which made Nibbles extremely uncomfortable. She stopped petting his head.

"...?" Jr. looked at her confused, still with tears on his eyes.

"I'm... Sorry for crying..." He said, looking down.

"Jr... Uh..." She started stuttering.

"Hmm?"

"We are friends, right? Like, just friends" She asked, looking nervous.

"Huh? Yes, why do you ask?" He said, confused, wiping his tears.

"Nothing, I... The freddles..." She stuttered too. SpringBonnie opened the door.

"Kids, are you hungry? If you want to eat anything you can go down to the kitchen and grab a cookie or a sandwich, ok?" She said, in a really nice tone.

"Oh... Thank you grandma, but I am not hungry... Are you, Nibbles?" Responded Jr. to the yellow rabbit, surprised to see her entering the room. Nibbles shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, thanks" She smiled.

"Ok! I am here if you need me" She said, smiling. SpringBonnie went back downstairs.

"Your grandma is so nice..." Said Nibbles, smiling.

"Yeah" Jr. laughed.

"Jr... I'm sorry for doing all of this and putting you in trouble with your cousins..." She said, looking down.

"It's ok... It wasn't you who put me in trouble with them..." He said, smiling at her.

"Then... We must talk to your uncle! Let's wait until he gets here to tell him!" Said Nibbles, she looked suddenly excited, smiling.

"Uh... Ok, Nibbles. Thanks for trying to help me" Jr. smiled at her too, surprised by her sudden change of mood.

"So let's wait for him here to tell him!" Said Nibbles, with a determined look on her face.

Hours later, Toy Freddy and Chipper left the classroom, Chipper looked tired, but Toy Freddy maintained his nice, but strict smile.

"Very well, Mr. Chipper, you can go home now" Said Toy Freddy, as he was locking the classroom door. Chipper, tired, was going home, but on the way, he looked at Honey's house.

"..." Chipper stood there for some time, going to the front door and knocking on it. After some time, Toy Bonnie answered it.

"Uh... Oh Hi, Chipper. What do you want? oh, I mean... How are you? And, Um... What, uh, brings you here?" He asked, in his usual nervous tone, but with a nice smile.

"Hi... Is Honey here?" Asked Chipper.

"Uh... Yeah, Yeah! She has been home all day, hehe" Toy Bonnie smiled nervously. He made a gesture for Chipper to come in. The red chicken did.

"She is... Um, upstairs, in her room" Said the bunny, pointing upstairs. Chipper went up and knocked on Honey's door. There was no response. Chipper, confused, knocked again. No response. He decided to get in, opening the door slowly.

"Honey, are you there?" Chipper called her. She was reading, lying on her bed. She didn't respond.

"Honey!" He called her louder, getting her attention. She opened her eyes wide, surprised and panicking to see Chipper there.

"C-Chipper?!" She stuttered, already blushing.

"Hi, Honey, I came to ask if you're feeling better" Chipper said, with a nice expression. Honey, hiding her face behind the book and blushing, nodded nervously.

"Oh, good to hear! I was worried!" Chipper smiled.

"I'm going home then" He said, turning back to go away.

"Wait!..." Honey said, immediately regretting calling Chipper. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She hid her face on the book, blushing.

"What? Do you wanna say something else?" Asked Chipper, turning back and getting near her. Honey didn't respond. She was blushing too much.

Chipper sat with her on the bed.

"Well, uh, if you're not gonna say anything, I just wanna tell you that I'm glad you're feeling better" Said Chipper, with a smile. Honey's legs were starting to shake. She suddenly jumped on Chipper, hugging him.

"T-thank you... P-please don't go..." She said, blushing so much her face was entirely red. Chipper, even surprised, hugged her back.

"Uh... ok, ok, I can wait a little more to go" He said, with a nervous smile. They passed some time there, in that hug, without knowing what to do.

"So... Do you like, um, pokémon?" Asked Chipper, still hugging her.

"Y-yes..." She responded. Chipper let go of her, picking his backpack and searching inside it. He picked a gameboy from there.

"Hey, do you have a gameboy? If you do we could trade some pokémon! I wanted to trade with Nibbles, but she doesn't have one" Asked Chipper, showing his gameboy to Honey. On the back, it had a red cartridge, Pokémon Red.

"I... I have Pokémon Green..." Said Honey.

"Green?" Chipper was confused. Honey picked her gameboy from inside her closet.

"Y-yes... It says Pokémon Green here..." She said, turning on the game.

"It's... Japanese?" Chipper said, confused, but interested in the game.

"Um... Yes... Uh..." Honey picked the link cable to the trade.

They sat on the floor and started trading pokemon, as good friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Chipper ended up staying for hours in Honey's house, playing pokémon with her. He didn't notice how fast the time went. They were there for so much time Chica began to worry about him in the pizzeria.

"It's... It's been hours the class is over! He should be home right now..." Chica said to herself, walking in circles.

"Don't worry, big sister, I'm sure he is ok" Toy Chica said, trying to calm her down.

"Aye! Chipper be smart! He knows t' way home" said Foxy. He hugged her, making her calm down.

"... I might be overreacting... But still! He was supposed to have come home by now!" She yelled, flapping her arms around.

"Good evening..." They all heard a voice coming from the front door. It was Bonnie, coming in with his guitar case and his fancy red bowtie.

"Uh, Chica... Chipper went to my house today..." Said the purple bunny, in his usually tired tone.

"Whaaat? He did? Why?" Chica asked, again nervous, almost freaking out.

"I don't know... He was playing video games with my daughter..." He said. Chica sighed, relieved.

"Oh. Good to know... I'm glad he is ok..." She said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm going there to bring him home... He should be home by now" She said, leaving.

"Hey, big sister! Let me bring him home! You're busy with cooking now, aren't you?" Toy Chica interrupted her, with a smile.

"No, Chica, I'll bring him" Said Foxy.

"No, No, I insist!" Said Toy Chica, running to the door.

The chicken walked down the street, with an overly happy smile. It wasn't a long walk to Bonnie's house. She stood in front of it and knocked on the door, still smiling. The door was unlocked and as it opened, a green eye looked through. It was Toy Bonnie. He opened the door, sweating,

extremely nervous.

"Hi!" She said, in a nice tone.

"C-Chica?! I mean... Hi... I mean... Uh..." He started stuttering, smiling nervously.

"W-why are you hear? I mean... Uh... W-what brings you here?" He asked, blushing.

"My nephew is here, so my big sister told me to bring him home" She said in a nice tone.

"Oh... Um, ok, he's upstairs" He said, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Bonnie" She said, coming in and looking around.

"Oh, nice house" She commented, smiling.

"T-thanks..." He said. They went upstairs, Toy Bonnie knocked on the door.

"H-Honey I'm coming in" He said in a trembling voice, and opening the door. Honey and Chipper were sitting on the floor, on Honey's purplish blue carpet, the same color of her fur. Honey was blushing and smiling. Chipper was looking straight to the game boy.

"How can you defeat me three times in a row?!" He asked, looking confused and outraged.

"Um... It's... You're not... Using any strategy..." She said, in her usual shy tone.

"Strategy?"

"Um... You... Used a Charmeleon against my Blastoise... Water types are better against fire types..." She explained. Chipper looked confused.

"Hey Chippy! It's time to go home" Said Toy Chica, making a gesture for him to come.

"Uh? Oh... Ok, aunt Chica" Chipper said, getting up.

"B-bye, Chipper" Said Honey, shy.

"Bye. It was fun" He said, smiling. Honey blushed.

"So we're going. Bye Bonnie" Said Toy Chica, smiling at him. He smiled back, nervous, blushing as well.

Chipper and Toy Chica were walking home.

"So, Chippy, do you know where Nibbles is?" She asked.

"Uh... She was with Jr, I guess... She's probably at his house" He said.

"Oh ok, that relieves me... Also... What were you doing at Bonnie's house?" She asked.

"Well, Honey was hurt, so I wanted to see if she was ok" Said Chipper.

"Awww, that's so cute!" She said, picking him up and hugging him.

"Ugh... Let me go" Chipper struggled.

"Ok! Hehe" She said, teasing him with pinches in his cheek and putting him on the ground.

Meanwhile, at the Fazbear's house, Nibbles and Jr. were telling Toy Freddy about the freddles.

"So your cousins have been doing that to you?" Asked Toy Freddy, in a serious tone.

"Yes, they have been" Said Jr.

"And they also started that fight with Chipper" Completed Nibbles.

"I see... Do not worry. If they bother you again you can come talk to me. If we get them on the act, they will be in serious problems" Said Toy Freddy.

"Thank you uncle" Jr. smiled, looking relieved.

"So Chipper is out of trouble?!" Asked Nibbles, with an expression of hope.

"Yes, you can say that" Toy Freddy responded, smiling at her. Nibbles hugged Jr, happy.

"Yay! Chipper is out of trouble! We helped him!" She exclaimed, happy, while hugging the bear and jumping around with him. Jr. looked happy, but he had an embarrassed smile and was blushing.

"Um... Ms. Nibbles, don't you think it's time for you to go home? It's almost 8" Toy Freddy warned her, looking with a worried expression at the clock on the wall.

"Oh... Yeah! Mom's gonna be worried about me! I gotta go! Good night Jr!" She said, smiling at him.

"Good night, Mr. Toy Freddy" She then left, going to her house.

"Bye... Hehe" Jr. smiled nervously.

"I would say you are too young for that, Jr." Said Toy Freddy, getting up from his seat.

"Huh? What do you mean, uncle?" The little bear seemed confused.

"Hehehe..." Toy Freddy went away to his room, leaving Jr. Confused.


	18. Chapter 18

Nibbles got home. She entered through the back door of the pizzeria, trying to be sneaky. The place was empty at night. The chairs were already on the tables. As she was about to go upstairs she bumped into someone.

"M-mommy!" Nibbles exclaimed, surprised. Chica had her hands on her waist, with a serious expression.

"Nibbles! Why did you stay out for so long? You missed dinner! I was worried about you!" Said Chica, in a worried tone. She picked up Nibbles and held her firmly.

"Ugh... I'm ok, mommy... I was at Jr's house!" Said the yellow fox, nervous.

"And you didn't tell me? You could have called! Oh, I was so worried!" Chica hugged Nibbles harder.

"Ow... I'm ok, mommy" The fox smiled nervously with the pain of the hug.

"I will make your dinner. And you please don't be late again" Said Chica, in a caring, but serious tone.

"Yes, mommy, I'm sorry" Said the little fox.

"At least I helped Jr." She thought, with a feeling of happiness.

Two days later, it was Monday. Toy Freddy was going to give back the tests. The students all looked apprehensive. The bear got up from his chair.

"Well, I am going to give you the corrected texts, I must be honest, most of you did very well!" Said Toy Freddy, smiling. He put the paper sheets on each student table. In a short time all the students were commenting on their grades.

"Chipper! Chipper! Look! I made 7.5/10! Do you think daddy will be proud?!" Nibbles asked him, looking excited.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess" He said.

"How much did you make, Jr?!" Nibbles asked the bear.

"7.5/10 too, hehe" Said Jr, showing her his test sheet, looking happy, but a bit embarrassed.

"Ooh nice! What about you, Honey?" Nibbles asked her, who was looking at the sheet. She didn't listen to Nibbles and read the paper cautiously, as if she was checking if everything was right.

"Let me see it!" Nibbles said, getting the paper from Honey's hand.

"Huh?!" Honey didn't expect that. Nibbles put her eyes on the sheet and opened them wide. Her jaw dropped.

"10/10?! Wow! Congratulations, Honey!" Said Nibbles, smiling at her friend. Honey didn't know what to do. She immediately blushed.

"T-t-thanks..." She mumbled, covering her face.

"Hey Chipper, how much did you make?" Asked Jr to his friend, smiling.

"Uuuh... 10/10 too!" Chipper said with a forced smile. Nibbles suddenly grabbed the sheet from his hand.

"Haha, very funny!" She said, showing her tongue to him.

"Hey, this is mine...!" Chipper yelled, being called out by Toy Freddy.

"Mr. Chipper, there is no need to yell in the classroom" He said, very strict.

"But... Ok, dammit" Chipper lowered his voice, looking angry.

"Pffff... 5/10? Really, Chipper?" Nibbles held her laugh.

"Shut up!" He responded, crossing his arms.

"Hey, shorty, don't be like that. If you want me or my uncle to help you studying..." Jr. said, smiling at Chipper.

"I'm not shorty! And I don't need your help!" Said the chicken, angry.

"C-Chipper..."

"What?!" Chipper yelled turning around. He immediately regret doing so, seeing he had yelled at Honey.

"Honey... Sorry! I..." He was interrupted by Toy Freddy.

"Mr. Chipper, do you want to be put outside the classroom?" Said the bear, in an angered tone. Chipper sat down.

Honey covered her face and looked down, crying.


	19. Chapter 19

After the first part of the class, Toy Freddy let the students go on a break. Honey, ran away from the class. Chipper, who had already been threatened of being put on detention again, couln't turn around to talk to her.

"Honey..." He tried to talk as she got away.

"If I were you I would apologize, Chipper" Said Jr, in a worried tone.

"Yeah, you were really rude to her, big brother!" Said Nibbles, in an angry tone to Chipper, seeing he had yelled at her friend. Chipper ignored them both and went after Honey.

"Honey, wait!" He said. Before he could go out, someone held his arm. It was Baby.

"Wait, Chipper, don't you want to invite me to eat with you?" She said, in a sweet tone.

"I can't, I..." He tried to make her let go, but she held his hand with both arms.

"Pleeease, let's eat together!" She begged, in a loud tone, making everyone look.

"Uuh... Ok" Said Chipper, embarrassed. He just wanted her to stop yelling.

"Thank youuu!" She said, again in a nice tone, taking him by the hand and taking the chicken with her.

"Oh no... What is Baby up to?" Said Nibbles to Jr, looking worried.

"I don't know... But what about Honey? She is crying and she ran away!" Said Jr, also worried.

"Jr, keep an eye on Chipper while I go talk to Honey, ok?"

"Ok!" They agreed. Jr. went after Chipper and Baby, while Nibbles ran out looking for the bunny.

"Honey? Honey, where are you?" Asked Nibbles, walking around. She heard a muffled crying. It was Honey, sitting on her usual place, covering her face and crying. Nibbles sat next to her and hugged her.

"...!" Honey was surprised. Her face was wet with the tears.

"Don't cry, Honey. Chipper is a dumbass. He didn't mean to yell with you" Said Nibbles, wiping away Honey's tears. Honey hugged her back, still crying.

"I-I made him angry!" She said, breaking in tears again. Nibbles pat her head.

"Shh... It's ok, it's ok..." Nibbles said, comforting her friend.

Meanwhile, Jr. followed Baby taking Chipper around by the hand.

"Poor Chipper..." Thought Jr, seeing him. Baby put Chipper sitting with him.

"Soooo, Chipper, what do you have to eat?" Asked Baby, in the nicest tone possible.

"Uh... It's pizza that my mother made" Said Chipper, picking a piece from inside a paper bag.

"Do you like ice cream?" She asked him. Her eyes shone on looking at him.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

She picked a cone from her pocket and put it on her chest. Chipper looked at her confused. She pulled the cone out and there was ice cream on it.

"How did you do that?!" Chipper asked, surprised.

"It's for you" Said Baby, giving the ice cream cone to the red chicken. He held it nervously.

"Thanks...?" He said, with a forced smile. He licked the ice cream. It was delicious.

"It's... Good... How do you do that?" Asked the chicken, still a little nervous.

"I was born like that" She said, smiling. Chipper nervously kept licking the ice cream. Jr. was watching everything.

"Heh, I didn't know she could do that" He said to himself, looking from a bit far to not be noticed. He was sitting on a bench. Suddenly someone pushed him to the ground.

"I think we told you to stay out of our sight, didn't we, cousin?!" Said one of the Freddles. Jr. had his face on the ground, so he couldn't see which of them said that. He got up, in pain. Putting the hand on his face he felt something wet: His nose was bleeding.

"We made you a question!" Said another one of them, with a more aggressive tone. Tears started to come from Jr's eyes. He tried to hide it, but the triplets saw it.

"Ooh, you're gonna cry now?" One of them said, in a mocking tone.

"N-no, I..."

"Shut up! We warned you! Now you'll be punished!" Godfred said, pressing his fists together, a crack could be heard.

"N-no!" Jr. Yelled, scared. He pushed one of the Freddles away from and and tried to run, but did not go very far. They started beating him. Jr. cried for help. Chipper saw everything and got up, running to help his friend. Before he could do it, however, Baby held his arm.

"Chipper! You said you would eat with me!" She said, in the tone of a tantrum. She was holding his arm firmly. Chipper struggled and could get away from her grip.

"He is my friend!" He said, running to the bear. Chipper pushed them from Jr.

"Get out of here before I beat the crap outta you again!" Said Chipper to the Freddles. They stared at him, angry. He had beaten them before, but they still outnumbered him.

"...No! You get out of here before..." Alfred walked towards Chipper, in a threatening tone, but was interrupted. Chipper had punched him in the belly. He wheezed, without air. The chicken then pushed him away.

"I told you to go away!" Said Chipper, angry. The freddles tried to run away, but they bumped on Toy Freddy.

"Bullying, huh? I think I will see you three on detention, young men" He said, strict. The Freddles started to sweat.

"Are you ok, Jr?" Asked Chipper, helping his friend up. He sat on the ground.

"I am... I'm sorry for making you fight them again" He said, wiping off his tears, but more came.

"Hey, don't cry, they're gone now" Said Chipper.

"... Thanks Chipper..." Said Jr, still crying, but smiling. The bear got up and they walked back to the classroom as good friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Chipper and Jr. went back to the classroom. The chicken helped his friend sit down.

"Are you ok, Jr?" He asked. Jr, who was all bruises up, with tear stains on his face too. Still, he nodded.

"Thanks for helping me, Chipper" Said the bear, smiling.

"Yeah, now those guys are in trouble, we don't have to worry about them anymore!" Chipper said in an excited tone.

"... But still, don't you think you should see a doctor? You don't loom well!" He finished, looking worried at Jr.

"... Later... I don't wanna skip classes" Said Jr.

"... Nerd" Chipper joked.

"Well, at least I can score more than 5 on a grammar test"

"Which makes you even more of a nerd!"

Before they could say more, Nibbles entered the classroom, with Honey besides her.

"Shh... Don't cry, Honey, don't cry..." She was saying, before noticing Chipper and Jr.

"Chipper? And Jr! What happened to you?!" Nibbles asked, worried.

"Ugh... My cousins..." Said Jr, smiling at the fox.

"Oh no! They did that?! We must tell Mr. Toy Freddy..." She started yelling, worried about him.

"He already knows, little sister" Said Chipper, making her calm down.

"Oh... Um... Chipper, isn't there anything you'd like to say to this bunny?" Nibbles said, pointing at Honey. She had tear stains all over her face and was still looking down.

"Honey! I... I'm sorry!" Chipper said, getting closer to her.

"I-It's ok..." She said, in her low voice, still looking down.

"Honey, I... I didn't want to yell at you, I was angry, but not angry at you! It was the test! I... I'm sorry!" He said, nervous, looking down.

"... It's ok... I forgive you..." Honey said, also looking down.

"Come on, give her a hug, or she won't feel better!" Nibbles whispered to Chipper.

"For real?! Uh... Ok I guess..." He answered, getting near the bunny and spreading his arms. She looked at him surprised. He hugged her.

"There, are you feeling better now?" Asked Chipper, holding her. Honey nodded, blushing a lot. She started to raise her arms, shaking, and hugged Chipper back. She smiled a little, but still was blushing a lot.

"T-thank you... Chipper..." She said, still blushing, but with a bigger smile.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry" Said Chipper, now with a nicer tone, smiling too.

"There you are! Why did leave me alone?!" A voice asked in an angry tone. It was Baby.

"Baby? Well, my friend was being beaten by his cousins, didn't you see?" Asked Chipper, in a confused tone. He couldn't understand why she was so angry at him.

"You were with me! You had to stay with me!" She continued, hitting her foot on the floor.

"Why? You just took me with you! I wanted to go talk to Honey!" Said Chipper, now louder. Baby started a moaning cry.

"That's it, I'm breaking up with you!" She yelled.

"You're... Breaking up with me?"

"Yeah!" Baby crossed her arms and looked away.

"... But since when are we dating?" Chipper asked, seriously. He was confused. Baby opened her eyes wide in surprise. Her face plates opened, revealing her endoskeleton. Everyone took a step back, in surprise and fear.

"WE HELD HANDS! WE ATE TOGETHER! AND YOU WERE NICE TO ME! AND YOU SAY WE ARE NOT DATING?!" She yelled. Chipper still looked confused.

"What does this have to do with dating?" He asked, still in a bit of shock of seeing Baby like that.

"..." Baby had no words. Her face plates closed and she began to cry really loud. Everyone covered their ears.

Toy Freddy, after scolding the Freddles and giving them a detention, was walking back to the classroom. He thought it weird that the lights were on, since he usually would leave them off, when he entered the classroom, he saw Baby trying to hit Chipper, even though he was stronger, and was defending himself from the attacks.

"Ms. Baby, what are you doing?!" He asked. She looked at him and panicked.

"I-it was him!" She yelled, in a crying tone.

"I didn't do anything! I just came here with Jr. cause he was hurt!" Said Chipper.

"He is telling the truth, uncle! He did nothing to her!" Said Jr.

"If you don't believe us you can ask Honey, Mr. Toy Freddy" Nibbles said, pointing at Honey. She opened her eyes wide in surprise and started to blush.

"Ahem, Ms. Jovi, what they are saying is true?" He asked. Honey nodded, blushing a lot.

"Well, Ms. Baby, then I will have to talk to your parent about that" He said, going out of the classroom. Baby opened her eyes wide in panic.

"Nooo!" She yelled. Toy Freddy didn't listen and went to the phone inside the teacher's lounge. Baby started to cry again.

"You will pay for that!" She yelled angry, running away from the classroom.


	21. Chapter 21 - happy new year xD

When the class started, Toy Freddy forced Baby to sit besides him, on a bank behind his table, a little to the right. She had her arms crossed, with tear stains on her eyes and an angry look. Jr. had bruises all over his body. Nibbles leaned over to the side a little and pet him. Jr. smiled embarrassed.

"Well, let us continue the class, shall we?" Said Toy Freddy.

"We are going to talk about animals... Ahem, Chipper" He pointed at the red chicken.

"Hmm? What are you insinuating? Hehehe" Chipper responded.

"Um? I mean... Answer me: What is the biggest animal in the world?" Asked the teacher. A side smile opened on Chipper's face. He pointed to the table in front of him.

"It's Jr! Hahahaha" He said, joking.

"Hey!"

"Mr. Chipper! I am serious" Said Toy Freddy, in a strict tone.

"I know, Mr. Toy Freddy. It's the whale" Said Jr, raising his hand.

"Correct, Jr. Very well... BB!" Toy Freddy pointed at him.

"Huh? It wasn't me!" He said scared.

"No, I am going to make you a question" Explained the bear.

"I don't know"

"But you do not even know what I am going to ask" Toy Freddy seemed confused

"Yeah! That's what I'm saying!" BB answered. After an awkward silence, Toy Freddy sighed.

After class. Chipper stared at his test sheet.

"Uh... Don't worry, big brother. I'm sure mommy and daddy won't mind this!" Said Nibbles, with a forced smile. She was clearly trying to comfort him. Chipper still looked down. They walked home to the pizzeria.

"Hi kids!... Why do you look so down?" Toy Chica greet them, looking happy at first, but then confused to see Chipper and Nibbles like that.

"It's nothing, aunt Chica! We're ok!" Said Nibbles, trying to fake a smile. Chipper didn't respond.

"You can't fool me, Nibbles! Come here" She said, with a smile, picking up the little fox and petting her.

"Now tell me. Why are you two so sad?" She asked, with a nice smile. Chipper went upstairs to his room.

"Chipper..." Nibbles called him, but he didn't respond.

"... I made 8/10 on a test today..." Nibbles started to talk.

"8/10? I think that's great! But why are you down? Did you want a 10?" Asked Toy Chica.

"No, it's not because of that, Aunt Chica... It's Chipper's grade... He made 5/10... And now mommy will be angry at him" Said Nibbles in a really sad tone.

"Oh no... Hmm... I have an idea!" Said Toy Chica, carrying Nibbles to the kitchen.

In Chipper's room, he threw his backpack and the test sheet on his bed, picking up his gameboy and sitting down next to the bed. He wanted to just turn on the game and play to forget about his bad grade. He was close to the end of the game. But for some reason he couldn't. Chipper stared at the green blank screen of the turned off videogame. He was feeling guilty for doing so bad on that stupid test. Chipper stared at the sheet with an angry expression and sighed, not knowing what to do.

Toy Freddy and Jr. got home together. Freddy was sitting on the couch, watching tv as he sipped on a cup of tea.

"Hello dad! I made 8/10 on a test!" Said Jr. to him in a happy tone. Freddy stared at him for some time.

"...Good for you..." He said, taking another sip of his tea. Jr. didn't know how to react. He expected something else, a happier reaction, maybe. The little bear looked at his uncle not very certain how to act.

"Um... I am sure your grandfather and grandmother will be really proud of your grade" Said Toy Freddy, with a nervous smile. Jr. nodded and went to the garden to talk to SpringBonnie, since Fredbear was still at his job.

"Grandma! Grandma! I want to show you something!" He said, with his test sheet on hands.

"Hmm? What is it?" She looked at him. The yellow bunny was watering her plants.

"I made an 8/10 on a school test today" He said, with a happy tone.

"8/10? Oh Jr! That is great!" She said, taking off her gardening gloves and hugging the bear.

"Your grandfather will be proud!" She said, smiling at Jr.

"Thank you, grandma!" Jr. smiled too.

At Honey's house, Toy Bonnie opened the door. Bonnie was packing up his guitar to play at Chica's restaurant.

"D-dad..." She said in her usual shy tone. He didn't listen.

"Uh... Hi big brother! Honey has something to show you" Toy Bonnie said, nervous, getting Bonnie's attention.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked, looking at them.

"She made 10/10 on a school test today, big brother!" Said the blue bunny. Honey nodded shy, with a little smile. Bonnie smiled a little.

"This is really good, Honey" He said, petting her head and going back to his guitar. He sighed sad and put it on his back.

"I'm going to Chica's..." He said, going out and closing the door.

"Um... I-is that... all?" Honey asked Toy Bonnie, looking down.

"What? No, uh, I'm sure he's happy, uh..." He tried to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say. Honey looked down and went to her room.

Back at Chipper and Nibbles' home. Chipper was still feeling too guilty to play his game boy. He was bored. He heard a knock on the door. Chica, Foxy, Toy Chica and Nibbles opened. He opened his eyes wide, not knowing what would happen to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chipper opened his eyes wide, seeing his parents come to his room. He looked down, preparing himself for the scolding he would receive.

"Chipper... We know about your test..." Chica started saying.

"Aye, and that ye didn't have a good grade" Said Foxy.

"Is this true, Chipper?" She asked. Chipper nervously nodded.

"(sigh), Chipper, you have to be more dedicated to your studies! Being in school is something not everyone can do" Said Chica. Chipper didn't respond.

"...I be sorry, son, but we be goin' t' take yer game fer a week" Said Foxy. Chipper looked down sad.

Meanwhile, Nibbles and Toy Chica ran together to Jr's house.

"Aunt Chica, I still don't get your idea, why are we going to Jr's house?" Asked Nibbles as they ran.

"You said Jr's uncle is the teacher, didn't you? Let's ask him to change Chipper's grade!" Said Toy Chica.

"Nice!... But wait, isn't that cheating?" Nibbles asked. They got to the big house Jr. lived in. Toy Chica didn't respond. They knocked on the door. After a little time, SpringBonnie opened the door, using a hat, an apron and gloves for gardening.

"Oh hello Nibbles and Toy Chica. What can I help you with?" She asked, in a nice tone.

"Hi, is Toy Freddy here? We wanted to talk about... You know, school stuff!" Asked Toy Chica.

"Yes, yes, come in, I will call him..." The bunny made them sit down in the living room. Toy Freddy came downstairs and served tea.

"Hello Ms. Nibbles, Ms. Toy Chica" He said in his usual polite tone, tipping his hat for them.

"Hi" They answered.

"Freddy, we need to ask you a thing" Toy Chica started talking.

"Hmm? What would you like me to do?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"We would like you to change my big brother's grade, or he will be in trouble" Asked Nibbles, smiling at him.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but this is not possible" He said.

"But he will get in trouble!" Nibbles looked sad.

"Hmm... May I ask what for?"

"What?" Nibbles got confused.

"Why would Mr. Chipper be in trouble? This test had no weight in the final grade" Said Toy Freddy, also looking confused. Toy Chica and Nibbles looked at each other.

"It didn't?" Asked the chicken. Toy Freddy shook his head. Nibbles smiled embarrassed.

"I... I forgot about that... Hihihihi..." She said, still with the embarrassed smile. Toy Chica sighed.

"I'm sorry, Freddy" She said, getting up. Nibbles giggled and got up too.

"Sorry, Mr. Toy Freddy" The fox said.

"Hehe, do not worry. And I hope Mr. Chipper's grades get better with the incoming real tests" He said, drinking more of his tea. The girls went away.

"I'm sorry, aunt Chica, I forgot that the test didn't count in the final grade" Nibbles said, looking sad. Toy Chica pet her.

"It's ok, Nibby, I'm relieved about Chipper" She said.

"Yeah, me too..." They walked back to the pizzeria.

"Little sister! Where were you? We got a lot of clients and nobody but foxy to take the orders!" Said Chica, looking desperate and at the same time relieved to see the little sister.

" I went out with Nibbles... I have to tell you something, big sister" She said.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's about the kids' test. They didn't have any weight in the final grade" She said, Chica opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh... I think I should apologize for being so harsh then..." She said, looking a little embarrassed. She went upstairs and knocked on Chipper's door.

"What?" A voice came from inside.

"Chipper, can I talk to you?" Asked Chica, already opening the door.

"Huh?" Chipper asked, looking bored.

"I'm sorry... Chippy... Your aunt and your sister told me the test had no weight..." She said, sounding guilty.

"Oh yeah... I forgot" Said Chipper. Chica got near him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Chippy! You're not grounded anymore, ok?" She said, sounding very guilty.

"It's ok mom..."

"But..." Chica kept talking.

"Huh?"

"You'll have to study more, ok? Do you promise me?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, I promise, mom" Said Chipper. She hugged him tightly.

Nibbles and Toy Chica spied them looking around the door. They did a high-five, knowing they helped Chipper.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Chipper and Nibbles were walking to school, Nibbles looked joyful, walking with a smile, and Chipper looked relieved. He still had his gameboy.

"You owe me one, big brother! Hehehehe" She said, joking, smiling at him.

"Yeah, whatever" Said Chipper. Suddenly she hugged him tightly, suffocating him.

"Ugh... Ok! Ok! Thanks!" Said Chipper, out of air. She let go of him and laughed. They got to the school, going to the classroom. It was almost empty, with only Jr. in there, with a thermic bottle of tea.

"Hi Jr!" Nibbles greet him, excited.

"Hey fatty" Chipper joked on him.

"Good morning Nibbles, good morning shorty!"

"Hey!" Chipper became angry.

"You started it, Chipper"

They laughed, Honey entered the room a little time after that, seeing they talking. She hid her face on the book she was reading and went to her table. Nibbles, seeing her friend, went to talk to her.

"Hi Honey! How are you?" She asked, smiling.

"I-I'm good..." She said, also smiling, but really nervous.

"What are you reading, Honey?"

"Uh... T-The lord of the rings" Jr. turned to the bunny looking surprised.

"The lord of the rings? Isn't that in the same universe as the hobbit?" He asked, looking interested. Honey nodded.

"Wow, I was wanting to read this book! Is it good? Like the hobbit?" Jr. went next to Honey, interested in the book. Honey nodded again.

"I really liked the hobbit, I think I wanna read this book too" Jr. said excited.

Later, during the break, Chipper, Nibbles, Jr. and Honey were together, talking and eating, when suddenly Baby showed up.

"Chipper..." She said, with a visible anger in her voice, standing behind Chipper, who was eating pizza. He looked behind and saw her.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked.

"I was trying to be nice! And you did this to me! You got me a detention! I hate you!" She yelled, raising her arm to hit him. Chipper held her arm before she could actually do it.

"Stop Baby, don't be such a... Baby" Said Chipper. She tried to hit him with her other hand, which he also held. Baby started Crying again.

Toy Freddy heard the crying and came to see what was happening.

"What the... Mr. Chipper! Let go of her!" He said. Chipper let her go.

"What is happening here?" He asked.

"We were eating and Baby came hit Chipper" Said Nibbles.

"Ms. Baby, haven't you cause too much trouble already? (sigh)... I will have to call your parents..." He said, taking her by the hand.

"Noooo..." Baby yelled as she got into the teacher lounge.

"What do you think will happen to her?" Asked Nibbles.

"I don't know..." Chipper said, watching Baby be dragged to the teachers' lounge. They could see Toy Freddy grab a phone and say something on it, but they couldn't hear him from afar.

Some time later, they heard a knocking on the floor.

"? What is this?" Jr. asked. They looked to the side and saw a robotic woman, with blue hair, pale skin, sunglasses and a white cane.

"Excuse me, where can I find Mr. Toy Freddy?" She asked.

"There!" Said Chipper, pointing to the door. Suddenly an awkward silence.

"Chipper, she is blind" Nibbles whispered to him. Chipper opened his eyes wide.

"Oops... Sorry... Uh..." Chipper looked nervous.

"It's ok boy, but could you take me there? I don't know this place" Said the woman, smiling. Jr. took her arm.

"Come with me, lady, I'll take you to my uncle" He said, smiling.

"Thank you child, I am Ballora" She said.

"I'm Freddy Jr." He said.

After some time, the kids saw Ballora again, taking Baby by the hand.

"I don't wanna get grounded!" Baby cried.

"That is what you get for trying to hit that boy, Baby, now let's go" Said Ballora, strict. They went away.

"Looks like you're free from her, Chipper! Hehehe" Said Jr, laughing.

"Yeah, what a relief! And she thought we were dating! Hahaha" Chipper also laughed.

Later, at the pizzeria, Chipper and Nibbles were doing their homework in the dining room. Toy Chica passed by them with a big bag and wearing a pink collant.

"Where are you going, aunt Chica?" Asked Nibbles, curious.

"Hmm? To the ballet class" She said, smiling at them.

"You take ballet classes? Since when?" Asked Chipper.

"Well... Since today! Hehehe... I'm starting today, I'll be back soon" She responded, going out. After a little walk, she got to the place. It had mirrors on the walls and she could see other people training, dancing, mimicking their teacher.

"I'm here, Ms. Ballora!" Said Toy Chica, announcing herself. The blue haired ballerina stopped and went in her direction.

"Very well, sweety, let's get started" She said, smiling at the chicken.


	24. Chapter 24

Ballora greet Toy Chica when she entered the room.

"Please, take a seat, sweety, I am almost done with this class" She said, going back to the other students. Toy Chica sat down on a chair with other people waiting for the class and watched. She opened her eyes wide, amazed by Ballora's dancing. Even more considering she was blind. Some minutes after that, the bell rang and Ballora went to Toy Chica.

"Very well, sweety, is this your first time on ballet?" She asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to learn!" The chicken said excited, Ballora smiled.

"Alright, we must start with a warm up..." The class started. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie went to Chica's restaurant to get the dinner. He opened the door, already nervous, expecting Toy Chica to come greet him, but she didn't.

"Hmm? C-Chica?" He said, looking around, she was nowhere to be seen, only her sister passing by the tables and writing down the orders.

"Uh, hi Chica..." He started talking, but Chica ran past him.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but there's too many orders and I'm the only one to write them and the only cook" She said, in a sorry and hurried tone, entering the kitchen.

"Um... Ok..." He said, sitting on a table.

"Hi Bonnie" Nibbles greet him with a smile, she was carrying her notes and books. She had finished her homework.

"Uh, hi Nibbles, uh... Hey, um... Where is... Your aunt?" He asked, already sweating of nervous.

"She went to ballet class!" Nibbles said happily.

"Ballet? Um... Ok..." He said.

"Hey, my mom is busy, but I can write down your order too if you want" She said smiling.

"Oh really? Uh... Ok, I'll, uh, I'll want a big carrot pizza..." He said. Some time later, Chica brought him the pizza inside a box.

"Thanks, Chica" He said, smiling nervously. He payed and carried the pizza away.

"Hey Bonnie, if you wanna wait for my aunt, she'll be here soon" Said Nibbles, smiling at him. Toy Bonnie blushed.

"Uh, I, um, I don't... I mean, ugh... Sorry..." He blabbed nervously, Nibbles giggled.

"Hihihihi, it's ok" She smiled. Toy Bonnie went away with the pizza box.

"Y-you dumbass, why did you say that?" He said to himself, shaking his head, walking back to his house.

"I'm home" He announced himself, putting the pizza box on the dining table. He took a slice and ate it.

An hour later, Toy Chica went back home, to the pizzeria.

"I'm back, big sister" She said to Chica.

"Oh good, it's really hard here without you, you know?" Chica said, smiling, hurried, but happy to see the little sister back.

"Aunt Chica! Do you know who came here today?" Nibbles asked, coming greet the chicken.

"Hi there Nibby! Who?"

"Toy Bonnie!" Nibbles exclaimed, giggling.

"Oh" She smiled, a little bit embarrassed.

"You two can talk about boys later, Chica, go take a shower and help me with the tables, please" Chica said, Toy Chica and Nibbles giggled and went away.

After the shower, in her room, Toy Chica could actually see Toy Bonnie's house. It was not very far away. She sighed and went downstairs to go back to work.

"If I could at least get him to talk... But he's so shy..." She thought, going down the stairs. Suddenly she had an idea. She went to Nibbles, who was at one of the tables drawing.

"Nibbles, I need you to do a favor to me" She said, smiling excited about her idea.

"Hmm? What, Aunt Chica?"

"I need you to send a message for me" The chicken started writing on her notebook. She took the page off, folded it and gave it to Nibbles.

"What does it say?" Asked the little fox.

"It's a letter for Toy Bonnie! I want you to give it to Honey at school and tell her to give it to him, ok?" She explained. Nibbles giggled.

"Oooh, ok! Hihihihi"

The next day, Chipper and Nibbles were walking to the school again. Nibbles had the letter inside the pocket of her skirt. She looked really happy to help her aunt.

"Another day... Why can't weekends be longer?" Complained Chipper, looking sleepy.

"Well, you wouldn't be so tired if you slept instead of playing your game until midnight. Chipper opened his eyes wide.

"How do you know?!" He asked, surprised.

"Your TV is always too loud, I can hear it from my room" She said, laughing. Chipper looked worried.

"Don't worry, big brother, Mommy doesn't know" She said, petting the red chicken.

They got to the school. Nibbles felt the urge to go to the restroom.

"Um... Big brother, can you give this to Honey? Please!" She said, taking the letter from her pocket.

"Huh? Alright" Said Chipper, still sleepy.

"Thanks!" She ran to the bathroom. Chipper got inside the classroom. He went to Honey, who was reading her book.

"Hey Honey, this is for you" He said, putting the letter on her table and going to his one. Honey looked at the letter confused. She opened it and read it.


	25. Chapter 25

Honey read the content of the letter and opened her eyes wide, she blushed so much her entire face went red. She looked at Chipper, who had turned around and was walking back to his table. He was still really sleepy. He didn't notice her blushing. Honey looked around not knowing what to do, she read the letter again:

"You are such a cute bunny! I don't know how to say that but... I think I really like you. And honestly, your shyness only makes you cuter. Can we talk later? Come to my house if you want to talk to me" Honey closed the letter, turning back to look at Chipper, he had his face on his table, sleeping. Nibbles came to the room and went to Honey.

"Hi Honey!" She greet her friend, hugging her. Honey didn't hug back. She was still blushing.

"? Honey? Are you ok? You're red" Nibbles looked worried.

"C-C-Chipper..." She stuttered, hiding her face with her hands.

"Oh... He gave you the letter?" Honey nodded. Nibbles smiled and pet Honey's head.

"Aaw Honey, don't be like that! Chipper is nice... Sometimes! Hahahaha" She said, hugging Honey again. Honey looked around, shy. Her head went down.

"N-Nibbles... I... I want to talk to him..." She said, blushing again.

"Huh? Talk to Chipper?"

"C-Can you help me?" Honey asked, covering her face again. Nibbles smiled.

"Yeah! I'll help you!" Nibbles hugged Honey again. They went to Chipper, who was still sleeping, and even snoring. Nibbles held back her laughing.

"Big brother..." Nibbles talked to him. No response. He kept sleeping. Nibbles tried poking him, but he still slept. Suddenly Toy Freddy came to the classroom.

"Good morning class, go back to your seats, please" He said, taking his seat.

"..." Honey looked down, blushing. She went to her seat. Nibbles pulled one of Chipper's feathers.

"Ow!" He jumped. Everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Chipper, please behave" Said Toy Freddy, strict.

"S-sorry!" Chipper looked angry at Nibbles. She smiled embarrassed and went to her table as well. Toy Freddy started the class.

"Hey Honey, we try again on the break, ok?" Nibbles whispered to the bunny. She nodded, shy.

Some time later, the kids went to the break. Nibbles and Honey went together.

"Alright Honey, are you ready?" Nibbles asked, excited.

"Umm... I..."

"Nice! Let's go!" Said Nibbles, taking Honey by the hand. They saw Chipper. He was playing with the other kids.

"Come on, let's talk to him!" Said Nibbles.

"Hey! Big Brother!" The fox called him

"Hmm?"

"Honey want to tell you something!" Said Nibbles pointing at the bunny. Honey opened her eyes wide and blushed. She looked to the side, with her hands on her back and rubbing her toes on each other.

"Yeah, what is it, Honey?" He asked. She blushed even more.

"I... I... C-Can I go to your house today?" She asked, looking at her feet and blushing intensely.

"Sure" The red chicken said, with a side smile. Honey looked at him surprised.

"R-really?" He nodded to her, turning back and going back to his game with the kids. Honey looked at Nibbles happy, but still blushing a lot.

"I-I did it..." She said, in a happy, but still low tone of voice. Nibbles smiled at her.

"Yeah, you did! I knew you could do it!" The fox had a proud tone.

Hours later, Chipper, Nibbles, Honey and Jr. were in front of the door of the school.

"Well, I'm going home, guys. I'll see you tomorrow" Said Jr, going away and waving goodbye at his friends.

"Byeeee Junioooor!" Nibbles yelled, also waving goodbye.

"Ugh, can you not yell?" Chipper looked at her angry. She didn't care and kept waving goodbye.

"So, let's go, Honey?" Nibbles asked her, smiling. Honey gave her a shy nod. They were about to leave when Toy Bonnie showed up.

"Hey Honey! Uh... And hey, Chipper and Nibbles! Uh... Let's go home, Honey?" He said, in his usual nervous tone.

"Oh... I... I forgot that my uncle takes me home..." Honey said, embarrassed.

"Um... Uncle Bonnie... C-can I go to their house today?" She asked, already blushing.

"Um... Yeah, but, uh, are you going on your uniform? I mean, there is no problem, but..." Honey looked at herself. She nodded.

"I-I... I will change my clothes... And then I go..." She said to Chipper and Nibbles. They nodded.

"Alright, we'll be waiting!" Nibbles smiled.

Later, at the pizzeria, Toy Chica went to talk to Nibbles.

"Hi there Nibby, did you give Honey my letter?" She asked, looking excited.

"I didn't, but Chipper did, and Honey took it home with her" Nibbles responded, also excited.

"Oooh! Do you think he will come here?" The chicken got even more excited.

"Yeah!" Nibbles smiled.

At the bunnies' house, Honey left her backpack on her room and took off her uniform. Before she went downstairs, she looked to the other side of the corridor, to her father's room door. Nervously she walked to it and knocked.

"D-dad..." She called Bonnie, no response. Honey slowly opened the door.

"Hmm? Oh... Honey..." He noticed her. She rubbed her toes together, nervous.

"Dad... Um... I'm going to... My friends' house" Honey was sweating. Bonnie took long to respond.

"...Have fun..." He said in a low tone, looking at her. Honey noticed tear stains on his eyes, but she didn't say anything. She felt like she couldn't. Honey closed the door and went downstairs.

"Hi Honey, are you ready? uh... I mean, no hurry, but... Um..." Toy Bonnie smiled nervous. She nodded.

"NICE! Um... Let's go" He said, they went to the pizzeria.

"So, um, when you wanna come back you call, ok?" He said, going away. Toy Chica opened the door.

"HI BON... Honey?" She looked down at the tiny bunny surprised. She expected Toy Bonnie to be there, not just his niece.

"H-hi" She greet the chicken blushing.

"Uh... Hi Honey! Did you come here alone?" Honey shook her head, looking at her uncle going away down the street. Toy Chica looked too. She ran after him.

"Hey Bonnie!" She called him.

"Hi Honey!" Nibbles came out from the building.

"H-hi..." Honey greet her with a shy but nice tone.

"Come in! We're waiting for you!" Nibbles took Honey by the hand inside.

"Hey Honey!" Chipper greet her. He was on a table, playing his gameboy.

"H-hi..." She looked happy but still blushing.

Meanwhile, Toy Chica ran after Toy Bonnie, calling him.

"Hey! Bonnie!" She called him. The light blue bunny looked back, seeing her. He opened his eyes wide.

"C-Chica?" He got so nervous he started to blush.

"Heyy... Aren't you gonna join us?" She asked.

"J-join you on what?"

"Well, you brought Honey, didn't you? Why don't you come stay with us?" She smiled at him.

"Uuh... I..." Before he said anything, she took him by the hand back to the pizzeria.

"Nice! Let's go!" Toy Chica smiled excited.


	26. Chapter 26

Toy Chica brought Toy Bonnie to the pizzeria.

"Come on, Bonnie, it will be fun! I can ask my sister for a day off!" She said, in a nice and excited tone, she was holding his hand. The bunny looked at their holding hands nervously, he blushed and sweated intensely.

"C-Chica... I... I never thought I would hold a girl's hand... I'm sweating and I know I'm blushing. Why is she being so nice?! If I say something she'll think I'm an idiot!" He thought, really nervous. They went inside the pizzeria. Chipper, Nibbles and Honey weren't there, though.

"Um, where is Honey? I mean, if it's ok to ask, um, you know, uuuh..." He couldn't talk right, due to being so nervous.

"I think they're upstairs! Do you wanna go see her?" Toy Bonnie nodded. They went to Chipper's room. Toy Chica knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Honey, your uncle is here!" She said. Chipper, Nibbles and Honey were playing Chipper's videogame.

"Uh... Hi Honey, um, I hope you're ok, um, I'll be here, ok?" Toy Bonnie stuttered, waving and smiling nervously at her.

"Ok..." She waved back.

"And you please behave, Chippy" Toy Chica said.

"Why me? Nibbles is a lot naughtier than me" Chipper looked angry.

"That's not true!" Nibbles yelled outraged.

"You know I'm kidding, kids! Hehehe" She said, laughing and closing the door.

"See? They're fine!" Toy Chica smiled at Toy Bonnie. He started to blush again. She took his hand, making him start to sweat.

"Uh... W-where are you taking me?" He asked, in a shaking voice. They entered a white door. After opening, a room with a big bed with light pink sheets, a white wardrobe with yellow flower decorations, a mirror on the wall with a pink frame and a television on a small table.

"This is my room!" She said, smiling. Toy Bonnie looked around.

"It's, uh, very pink, uh, not that there's a problem, um, I mean..." He started to stutter.

"Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it" She said. Toy Chica opened her wardrobe. She was searching for something.

"Um... What are you doing?" The bunny asked, curious. Toy Chica pulled a movie from her wardrobe.

"Well, you know... Since you're staying here... We could, you know, watch a movie..." She said, smiling and blushing a little.

"Uh... Sure!" He said without thinking. He sit on the bed, just as Toy Chica put on the movie. She sit besides him, making him blush nervously.

"I love this movie! I'm pretty sure you'll like it... Hey, do you want popcorn?" She asked, sounding excited. Toy Bonnie nodded.

"Alright then, I'll make some for us. I'll be right back... Cutie..." She said, quickly getting out of the room before the blue bunny had time to respond.

"C-cutie?! I... Maybe she... Likes me...? No! I can't be... No girl would like someone like me... I look like a girl..." These thought passed by his head. He sweated nervously. Toy Chica came back with the popcorn after some time.

"Hiii... It's here!" She said, sitting next to him. They started watching the movie and eating the popcorn. Toy Chica lied her head on Toy Bonnie's shoulder, making him blush.

Meanwhile, in Chipper's room, the kids were still playing videogames. Nibbles started to get bored from that.

"Don't you guys wanna do something else?" She asked.

"Nah"

"I-I'm ok here" Chipper and Honey said. Nibbles sighed.

"Hey Honey, does your uncle like our aunt?" Asked Nibbles, in a joking tone. Honey didn't show much interest.

"Yes... But he's too nervous..." She answered, focusing on the game.

"Oh... Hihihihi..." Nibbles decided to joke on her friend.

"What about you, Honey? Do you like someone? Hihihi..." Nibbles said, just joking. Honey suddenly got all red and stopped concentrating on the game.

"I-I... I... Uh..." She couldn't talk. She dropped the controller and covered her face with her hands. Nibbles opened her eyes wide.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Honey, I didn't mean to..." Honey put her hand on Honey's shoulder to comfort her. Honey looked down and started crying.

"Honey, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" Nibbles said to the bunny, hugging her.

"Sniff... I... I do..." Honey stuttered, wiping off her tears, but still blushing a lot.

"You do what?" Chipper asked.

"I... I like you!" Honey covered her mouth and ran away. Chipper and Nibbles got surprised.

"Me? Really? Hehehe..." Chipper said to himself, he looked happy, but at the same time embarrassed.

"Honey! Come back!" Nibbles went after the bunny, but she couldn't find her. Nibbles scratched her head and walked around, looking for her friend.

"Hmm? What was that?" Toy Chica asked. Her and Toy Bonnie heard the noise.

"I think it's, um, the kids" Toy Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah, I guess they're playing. Hehehe..." She became quiet suddenly. Toy Bonnie got confused.

"Uh, are you ok?" He asked. She giggled.

"It's funny... I'm always do confident... But now I feel weird..." She looked to the side, rubbing her thumbs with her arms on her back.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Uh, are you, um, sick or something?" He asked, confused, but worried about her.

"...Yes, I am sick... Sick of holding that up!" She said, once again with her outgoing and confident tone.

"Bonnie! There is something I wanna tell you!" She exclaimed loud and with a little proud tone. Toy Bonnie had no words.

"I really like you and I think we should date!" She said. She blushed, but kept her confident tone and look towards the bunny, who was speechless, with his mouth open. There was a little time of silence. She grabbed his hand and kissed him. Toy Bonnie opened his eyes wide in surprise. He blushed so much he went purple, like his big brother. Even with his shyness, he put his arms around her and kissed her back.


	27. Chapter 27

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie kept kissing for some time. When they finally let go Toy Bonnie looked dizzy. Toy Chica giggled.

"You're so cute... And you kiss very well..." She smiled at him.

"I do? Um, thanks, uh... I don't know what to say..." He said, embarrassed, but happy.

"So, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" The chicken asked excited.

"Well, um, if you're ok with that, uh, I... Yes..." He stuttered. She hugged him.

"Yes! Yes! I'm so happy!" She said loudly, while cuddling with him. Toy Bonnie hugged back, also really happy, even if he didn't show it.

Meanwhile, Nibbles went looking for Honey. But she couldn't find her. She looked under the tables, on the stage, in the kitchen, in her parents' room... But she couldn't find the bunny.

"Honey? Where are you? Excuse me sir, have you seen a blue bunny pass by here?" Nibbles asked one of the clients who was eating. He pointed to the restroom. Nibbles thanked him.

Entering the restroom, Nibbles could hear a weeping. She could hear it came from one of the boxes. She knocked on them.

"Honey, are you there?" No response, just the continuous weeping. Nibbles pushed the door a little, opening it slowly. She could see a purplish blue leg sitting on the closed toilet. It was Honey.

"Honey... Why are you crying?" Nibbles asked. Honey was covering her eyes and didn't respond. She kept crying.

"Aaw Honey, don't cry" Nibbles hugged her, petting her head to comfort her. Honey sobbed.

"Sniff... T-that's why... Sniff... Nobody likes me... I'm... Sniff... Just a crybaby..." Honey said sobbing.

"Nobody likes you?! Who told you that?!" Nibbles asked.

"Sniff... I know they do... Not even my dad likes me..." Honey said, still sobbing. Nibbles wiped her tears.

"What do you mean your dad doesn't like you?! Of course he does! Every dad likes his daughter!" Nibbles said, still hugging Honey. The bunny tried to push her away, but Nibbles didn't let go. Honey sighed.

"I... I know he doesn't... He is always sad... It's my fault..." She said, with tears dripping on her face.

"Honey..." Nibbles started saying.

"... Your dad does like you! And I'll show you that!" She took Honey by the hand and they went upstairs again.

"Sniff... Where are you taking me?" Honey asked, wiping off her tears again. The fox knocked on Toy Chica's door and opened it. Toy Bonnie and her were together, cuddling while watching the movie.

"Excuse me aunt Chica..." Nibbles poked her arm.

"Huh? Nibbles?" She turned her head to the yellow fox. Toy Bonnie blushed, embarrassed to be caught in that situation.

"Bonnie, is Mr. Bonnie your big brother?" Nibbles asked looking at him.

"Uh... Yeah, um, he is"

"And he does like Honey, right?" Nibbles asked with a smile, looking confidently at Honey, who just listened.

"Um, well, Yeah, I think, I mean, he does!" He said nervously. Honey looked down. Toy Chica and Nibbles stared at him. He started to sweat.

"Honey, um, don't think your dad is sad because of you, uh, he isn't! It's, um, something bad happened a long time ago and, you know, uh, he got sad" Toy Bonnie tried to explain, but Honey kept looking down, not paying attention. She started to sob again. Nibbles, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie opened their eyes wide and came to her. They pet her head.

"D-don't cry Honey!" Nibbles said.

"Yeah, you did nothing wrong!" Toy Chica smiled and played with her ears, fallen to her back as always.

"Yeah, um, don't be sad! Um, he likes you!" Toy Bonnie grinned embarrassed.

"Um... Excuse me, Nibby. Take care of Honey for a minute, ok?" Toy Chica took Toy Bonnie by the hand outside of the room.

"Bonnie, we gotta do something! Your niece is crying in there!" She said.

"Y-yeah, you're right... But how?" He asked. She took his hand hand.

"Let's go talk to your brother! We'll make him tell Honey he likes his daughter!" She said, in a determined voice tone. Toy Bonnie smiled embarrassed and went after her.

They walked quickly to Bonnie's house, getting inside and looking for Bonnie. They went to his room and knocked on the door. No response.

"Mr. Bonnie! Open up! It's time to cheer up! Your daughter needs you!" She said loudly, knocking on the door harder.

"Um... I guess he isn't home now..." Toy Bonnie said.

"Oh... So where is he? Where does he spend his day?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

"Well... He generally spend the days at the... Um... Graveyard..." He said, Toy Chica opened her eyes wide.

"Graveyard?! What is he doing there?! Who died?!" She asked surprised.

"Well... It's... Um..." Before he could say anything she took his hand again and they left, running, to the town's graveyard.

"Now that purple bunny has a lot to explain!" She said. They got to the front of the graveyard, the doorman and gravedigger, Mendo, was sitting there sleeping, when the young chicken and bunny woke him up and asked about Bonnie:

"Hmm? Purple bunny? Yeah, he comes here every day. Looks like he still misses her" He said, looking tired, as if he had passed the entire day working and stopped there to rest.

"Thank you sir. Let's go, Bonnie... Bonnie? You look nervous" She noticed, looking at her new boyfriend.

"It's... Um... It's nothing, hehehe..." He tried to lie, but she didn't fell for it.

"Look, Bonnie, if we're gonna date now, we better tell each other the truth" She said in a joking tone, but still being serious. He blushed.

"Alright, um... What if, uh, there are ghosts in there?" He said, looking totally embarrassed to say that. The chicken laughed.

"Oh you silly bunny, there's no such thing as ghosts! Hehehe... Come, I keep you safe from the "ghosts"" She said, holding his hand walking in. He walked with her, smiling.

They looked around the graveyard, searching for Bonnie, who was quickly found staring a gravestone.

"Hey Mr. Bonnie!" Toy Chica poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you... Hello..." He greet them in his sad tone.

"We wanted to ask you one thing!" She said, pointing at the purple bunny. He kept looking at her, waiting for her question.

"Why are you always so sad? Who are you grieving to? This is getting out of hand! Your daughter thinks you hate her!" She said. A tear came from his eye to Bonnie's face.

"This is not true... I don't hate her... But... (sigh)... You better sit down... I will tell you a story"


	28. Chapter 28

Many years ago, in a small town in Canada, the young Bon Jovi, known by his friends as Bonnie the Bunny, was walking from his house to the school. It was a sunny day. Bonnie smiled. He entered his class and sat at his usual chair. The class was about to start.

Bonnie's friends came and greet him, either respectful or joking him. Something he was used to. Bonnie was always a good student and a nice bunny, to everyone. His family was proud of him, even with some lower grades on certain subjects. Bonnie had a dream: To become a famous musician, and he believed that if he did everything for his dream, it would eventually become true.

Bonnie was in the classroom, writing down on the last page of his notebook a new song to play on his guitar. Everyone was expecting the teacher to come, as it was almost the time to start the class. The bell rang and the teacher came in on time, as usual. However, he was not alone this time: Someone was holding his hand. A pink bunny, the same height as Bonnie, maybe a bit shorter, was with him. She smiled, but was seemingly nervous. Something common for everyone getting into a new school.

"Good morning, class. I'd like to introduce you to a new student" He said. The bunny raised her hand and waved shy.

"Tell us your name, Miss..."

"Konichiwa! Watashi wa Usagi Ko desu" Said the bunny, in Japanese, the students looked at each other confused.

"In English, please" The teacher said.

"Gomenasai... I... I do not know Engurish very well, sensei" She said with a heavy accent. She then turned to the class.

"I'm... Ko Usagi... Hajimemashite" She said, bowing.

"Yes, Miss Usagi is a foreign student from Japan. She moved from there to Canada. Please welcome her" Said the teacher.

"It's nice to meet you, Ko!" The class said, smiling. Ko bowed and took a seat, beside Bonnie.

"Hi there, I'm Bonnie" He said. She smiled.

"Hajimemashite, Boni-san" She said. Bonnie looked confused.

"Um... Sorry, I don't know what that means"

"Oh, it is... Nice... To meet you" She said, still with her accent.

"Oh ok, nice to meet you too, hehe. For how long do you live in Canada?" He asked.

"... Two weeks... My dad came to work here for his kaisha... I mean, company. And my mom is a musician" Ko explained. Bonnie's eyes opened wide, as well as a smile.

"Oh yeah? I'm a musician too! I love playing the guitar!" Bonnie said really happy.

"Omoshiroi" Ko said smiling.

"Hey, new girl" Someone said, getting her attention, it was one of Bonnie's friends, Willy the mole.

"Hai?"

"When you came to the classroom you said koni... konichi..." He tried to say it just like her, but he couldn't.

"Konichiwa"

"Yes! What does it mean?" He asked.

"It means... Good Afternoon" Ko said in a nice tone.

"Oh really? I thought you were saying your name! Hahaha!" He laughed.

"iie, my name is not konichiwa..." She was then interrupted again by the mole.

"How about Koni, then?" He said, jokeful.

"Connie? It sounds funny to me" Bonnie said, laughing.

"Ko-Ni? hihihi... Suki desu" The pink bunny said, giggling.

"Alright then, you are Connie the Bunny for us now!" Willy said smiling.

"Hai" Connie nodded, happy.

As the time passed, Bonnie and Connie became best friends. They went to school together. Bonnie's visits to her house were frequent. Although, with the age, Bonnie did start to see her with different eyes. Her blue eyes, the shiny pink fur, the little buckteeth on her mouth... Suddenly looked appealing to him.

Bonnie was visiting Connie's house. He had brought his guitar with him, playing it for her. She really enjoyed it.

"This song was good, Bonnie-kun" She said, clapping, after he finished playing.

"Heh, thanks Connie" He smiled.

"And you said you wanted to tell me something, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah! The band is gonna have it's first show this weekend, in a restaurant near here!" Bonnie said excited. Connie smiled at him.

"That is good news, Bonnie-san!" She looked really happy to hear that.

"Yeah! Are you gonna come to see us?" He asked. She nodded happily.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you!"

Bonnie's band, Harey Hares, had 3 members: Bonnie, the guitarist and back up singer, Harry the Hare, the main singer and Rocky Rabbit, the drummer. They were all setting up their instruments to play. The restaurant hadn't opened yet. It was just the band, the manager, the waiters and Bonnie's little brother, Toy Bonnie, who asked to come with them.

"Damn am I nervous" Said Harry, smiling and sweating a lot. Bonnie was playing the songs they were gonna play in the show. He didn't pay much attention to Harry.

"... Aren't you, Bonnie?" He asked. The purple bunny looked at him confused.

"Huh?! Yeah, I guess" Bonnie kept playing.

"Hey, is it true that your girlfriend is coming to see the show, Bon?" Asked Rocky, immediately making Bonnie lose his focus on the song.

"Ah! I... No, she isn't my girlfriend! I mean... Not yet!" Bonnie tried to act cool but he couldn't.

"Um, who told you that?" the purple bunny asked nervously.

"Your little brother over there. He said you didn't stop talking about that at home! Hehehe" Rocky pointed at Toy Bonnie, who was sitting on an amp. The young blue bunny smiled at the big brother nervously.

"Oh did he?" Bonnie started walking menacingly at his brother, who looked scared.

"Hey little bunny, don't go around telling everyone what I say at home, hehe" He said. Toy Bonnie nodded.

"Sowy..." He said, looking down.

"Hey, don't be down. The show's about to start. Why don't you go out there and see if you can find Connie?" Bonnie pet his little brother's head. He nodded and left through the back door.

Just as he was going to run to the front of the restaurant, Toy Bonnie bumped on someone.

"Sowy..." He said, looking up. He saw Connie.

"Oh, konbanwa, kodomo-Bonnie" She said, smiling at him. He looked down, shy.

"I came to see your brother. Is he there?" Connie asked. Toy Bonnie nodded, pointing at the door. She thanked him and pet his head. The pink bunny came in.

"Excuse me... Hi, Bonnie-kun" She greet him.

"Connie! Hi, how are you?!" Bonnie said loudly, nervous.

"I'm good, and you guys?" She asked them.

"We're ready!"

"Totally!" Said Harry and Rocky, excited, even if Harry looked nervous. Bonnie, however, didn't respond.

"Tou don't have to be so nervous, Bonnie-san" She smiled at him.

"Yeah... I'm not..." He said, nervously. She giggled.

"well, I'm going to waiting for you. Good luck" She said, picking up Toy Bonnie and going away through the back door.

"She's totally into ya, Bon" Said Rocky, putting his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Is she? I'm kinda nervous... You know..." Bonnie looked a little down.

"Oh Bonnie, don't be like that... If the show goes well then that thing you wanna do at the end will go fine!" Said Harry, cleaning the sweat from his face with a towel. Even nervous, he supported his friend.

"Yeah... So let's go!" Bonnie said, determined.

The Harey Hares came to the stage. There wasn't that much people waiting for them, but Bonnie didn't care to notice. He looked for Connie.

"There she is" He thought, smiling. The pink bunny was standing there, with the little Toy Bonnie next to her. She smiled at him. Even being nervous, Bonnie also felt extremely good, something gave him confidence. The show started.

After some hours of playing, the show was done, some more people did stop to listen to them, but it didn't matter to Bonnie. He took the microphone from Harry, who smiled at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this was a wonderful night, playing to all of you, we really appreciate you coming here... But I have something important to say to someone special here..." Bonnie said, again with that feeling of confidence in his chest. Everyone looked at him, paying attention.

"Connie... We know each other for... Ten years, I think? You were always one of my greatest friends... No, my best friend..." He said, looking at the pink bunny. She blushed.

"... And now I wanted to say some things to you... You're the prettiest girl I've ever met... And... I love you..." He said, his face started to blush.

"D-do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked her, getting down from the stage. She held his hands and kissed him.

"Yes! Yes I do!" She said, happily. Bonnie blushed and kissed her back.

Some time later, Bonnie, Connie and Toy Bonnie went home. They stood in front of Bonnie's house.

"...Little Bonnie, I'm gonna be with Connie a little more. Go tell mom and dad that I'll come back later, ok?" Bonnie said to Toy Bonnie. He nodded and went inside with Bonnie's guitar.

Bonnie and Connie walked around the town. Bonnie stopped walking suddenly, making Connie curious.

"Hmm? What is it? Bonnie-kun?" She asked, smiling at him.

"...This night was so good... It's like... Fate that we are together now... This was the best night of my life" He said, taking her hand and kissing her softly.

"...Hai... It's the best night of my life too..." She smiled at him. They kept walking.

After some time, Bonnie took Connie home.

"So... I'm going home now..." Bonnie said. But before he could turn around, she held his hand.

"No, wait, Bonnie-kun... Please stay... I... I wanted you to stay..." She blushed a little.

"... Ok then, I stay..." He smiled a little embarrassed. Bonnie and Connie went to her room.

It was the best night of their lives...

With time, the Harey Hares started to become popular, playing at restaurants around the state. But one day Harry received a call...

The Hare went to Rocky's garage, where they rehearsed their songs. Bonnie and Rocky were waiting for Harry to show up.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" Harry came in with a paper on his hand.

"What? That you showed up less late than usual?" Rocky said, joking.

"Look at this!" Said Harry, ignoring Rocky's comment and showing Bonnie and him the paper. Bonnie took it.

"Bony Records? Do you mean THAT Bony records?! Is that serious?!" Rocky read it over Bonnie's shoulder, excited. Bonnie started to stutter.

"...W-w-w-world... Tour?"


	29. Chapter 29

Bonnie gasped. Could it be real? Their band, the Harey Hares, getting so popular that they were already receiving calls from famous recorders?

"A-are you sure this is real?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I think it is. They sent this and also called, so yeah!" Harry said, looking happy. Bonnie and Rocky looked at each other with an excited expression. The Harey Hares cheered happily.

"Also, they asked us to show up in their studio today, at 4. We have some time for a rehearsal and to go home and get ready" Harry explained, the others nodded and they started playing, very excited.

After the rehearsal, they all went home. Bonnie was walking happily. When he got home, he saw Connie in there, waiting in front of the door.

"Hi Connie! How are you?" He greet her, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Bonnie-kun... I have something to tell you..." She said, in a weird tone. Bonnie couldn't figure it out. It was a mix of excited with worried.

"Huh? what is it? Are you ok?" He asked, getting a little worried.

"B-Bonnie-kun... I found out something..."

"What?! What is it?! You're starting to scare me" Bonnie said, worried.

"I... I am pregnant"

Bonnie had no words. He looked at her, while she looked at him. Then looked at her belly. It had been 3 months since the first show. Was she pregnant for 3 months? Bonnie, not knowing what to do, hugged her.

"T-this... This is... Wonderful!" He said, hugging her harder.

"B-Bonnie-kun... We are 17... What are you going to do?" She asked, worried.

"Actually, we're turning 18 this year, so there is no problem... And also, money is no problem, specially now" He said, smiling to relieve her.

"What do you mean no problem?" She looked confused.

"The band just got a call from a big recorder! And they said we'll be going on a world tour!" Bonnie said excited. Connie smiled, looking relieved. She kissed Bonnie.

"What a relieve! I am so happy to be a mother, Bonnie-kun" The pink bunny said. Bonnie hugged her again.

"I am happy too... I... I want to be with you when the baby is born! I will be there with you, ok? I promise!" Bonnie said, holding her.

Some time later, Bonnie went out to meet his band mates. He looked really happy. He saw his friends waiting for him in front of the building.

"Hey Bonnie, why did you take so long?" Asked Rocky.

"Hey guys! I gotta tell you something..." Before Bonnie could say anything, Harry started pushing his friends inside the building.

"Ok, you tell us later! We're one minute late!" Harry said, smiling nervously and sweating. They got in the office, in a private room with a wooden table. There was someone waiting for them there, on a big leather chair. He turned to them, spinning the chair. It was a black bear using a fancy suit, with a red tie. He cleaned his throat.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen" He greet the Harey Hares. Harry was still sweating, nervous. Rocky smiled happily. Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about Connie.

"Good afternoon" They responded all at once.

"Well, you might already know why we were interested in you" Said the bear, in a calm tone. The Harey Hares nodded.

"Very well, so our idea is to make a contract for an album and a year long world tour" He said, pulling some papers from under the desk.

"These are our terms. You have to sign here" He pointed in the paper.

"Wait... A year long tour?" Bonnie asked.

"Well yes! We will record a live album" The bear said, looking confused at Bonnie's reaction.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you're acting weird" Rocky said.

"Guys... I had something to tell you... Connie is pregnant..." Bonnie said in a low voice for only them to hear. Harry and Rocky opened their eyes wide.

"And if that tour really take that long I won't be able to see my child be born!" Bonnie looked worried.

"B-but... A world tour, an album... We're gonna be famous, Bonnie, you always wanted that!" Harry said. Bonnie looked down, covering his face.

"...No..." Bonnie said, in a sad tone.

"What do you mean no? Asked Harry, looking a litlle shocked.

"Ahem, Gentlemen, I don't have much tine, you have to decide the sooner possible" The bear said, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, mister, but I can't accept to do this... But I won't stop my friends from finding another guitarist" Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"I'm... Sorry, Mr. Jovi, but the contract is supposed to be closed until tomorrow, so there is no enough time for them to search for another guitarist" Explained the bear.

"Yeah, and we couldn't anyway! You're the best, Bonnie! We can't replace you!" Rocky said to Bonnie, in a caring, but sad tone.

"I'm sorry... It's my family..." Bonnie said, walking away.

"Bonnie! Please! Don't! We'll lose our big chance! What are the odds that'll happen again?!" Harry asked, running after Bonnie. The purple bunny looked down.

"I'm sorry Harry... I can't... I promised Connie I would be there with her when the baby was born..." Bonnie kept walking. Harry couldn't think of anything.

Later, Bonnie went back home.

"Y-you refused?!" Connie gasped surprised.

"I could not. Not after the promise I made you" Bonnie explained, still in that serious tone.

"B-but... How are you going to make money? We'll have a baby to take care of!" Connie looked worried. Suddenly Bonnie hugged her.

"I will find a way. We will have a house of our own. I will never let this child starve, or be cold. I promise you!" Bonnie said, in a determined tone. His eyes shone. Connie took some time to react. Somehow Bonnie made her feel protected. She knew he would keep his promise. She hugged him back. A tear came from her eye.

"I... I believe you... We will find a way" She said, also determined.

Connie and Bonnie started looking for jobs. Connie managed to get Bonnie and herself working at the same company as her father. being indicated by him to his boss. Their job, even being a small one, was enough for the bunnies to raise the child. They even got help from Connie's father, who didn't want his grandchild to be raised poorly. With his help, they could buy a house of their own in the USA. Both Bonnie and Connie worked extra hours, always wanting more money, always thinking about the child.

One day, Bonnie took Connie to the doctor, her belly was getting bigger. They went to make an ultrasound exam on her. She looked a little nervous. Bonnie held her hand and smiled at her. Connie smiled too, now feeling confident.

After the test.

"Hmm... The baby is very healthy... It will be a little girl" Said the doctor. Bonnie and Connie looked happy.

As they were walking back home, Connie started talking.

"How will we name her, Bonnie-kun?"

"I don't know... Do you have any ideas?" He asked, smiling.

"...Sakura...?"

"That's a little too cliche" Bonnie joked.

"Why don't we name her something like our names? Bonnie, Connie... Honey" He asked, smiling.

"Um... I liked my idea better..." Connie rolled her eyes. She kissed Bonnie's cheek, who smiled.

Months later...

Bonnie came home from his job, sitting on the couch and letting out a tired sigh.

"B-big bwother..." Toy Bonnie came from inside the house, looking worried.

"Hmm? What happened?" Bonnie asked, not paying much attention.

"C-Connie... She hurt..." He said in a low voice. He was scared. Bonnie opened his eyes wide.

"Why didn't you call me?!" He asked.

"She hurt now. She asked call doctor" He said, still worried. Bonnie ran to the room. Connie was lying on the bed, in pain, with her hands on her belly.

"B-Bonnie-kun... The baby..." She stuttered, in a low voice.

"I will take you to the hospital!" Bonnie said, lifting her.

All the three bunnies left the house in a hurry. Bonnie didn't have a car, so they were forced to go by foot. Bonnie carried her on his arms. A determined expression on his face. Toy Bonnie ran after him. They finally got to the hospital. The doctors started working on Connie. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie sat outside of the operation room. Bonnie didn't say a word.

"Connie ok?" Asked Toy Bonnie, looking worried, in all his naiveness of a four-year-old child. Bonnie didn't respond. He looked intensely at... Something, but he did with conviction.

Several hours later.

Toy Bonnie fell asleep. He was bored. Bonni began walking around in circles, nervous.

Finally, a surgeon opened the door. Bonnie opened his eyes wide.

"Doctor! How is she?!" Bonnie asked. The surgeon looked at the floor with a sad face. Bonnie understood quickly.

"N-no! No!" Bonnie ran inside the operation room desperately. He could see Connie's eyes open.

"Connie!" He yelled. She looked at him.

"This... Is... Our... Honey..." She smiled. Bonnie then noticed she had something on her arms. He opened up the towel used to wrap something. A tiny purplish blue bunny. His daughter.

"Honey... it's a good... Name..." She was having trouble speaking. Bonnie's eyes were filled with tears.

"I... love... you... Bonnie-kun..." She slowly closed her eyes. The long beep of the medical equipment played.

"N-No! NO! CONNIE! CONNIEEEE!"


	30. Chapter 30

Toy Chica looked at Bonnie not knowing what to do. She looked at him and Toy Bonnie.

"S-so... Connie..." She stuttered.

"She is here" Bonnie got off the way, making possible for her to see the gravestone.

"Ko Jovi... 1966 - 1984..." Toy Chica read out loud, nervous.

"I come here every day to see her..." Bonnie said. Toy Chica shook her head, getting rid of the shock.

"Hey! Wait a minute! It's not about her we're talking about! It's about Honey!" She yelled. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie turned to her surprised.

"I know your wife passed away and she sounds like she was really nice, but it's been 9 years! You have a daughter who needs you!" She said, imposing herself. Toy Bonnie got intimidated, looking down. Bonnie, however, looked uninterested. He didn't say anything.

"Your daughter said you hate her! Do you realize what that means? The kid is sad! She feels lonely and is shy because of you not giving her attention!" She kept yelling. Bonnie looked away. Tears came from his eyes, but he didn't want to show them.

"I... What could I do?..." Bonnie whispered to himself.

"You yourself said you promised Connie to treat Honey well! You're breaking the promise you made to your wife!" She yelled. Bonnie looked at her, looking surprised, and at the same time sad. The tears on his face became apparent.

"Big brother!" Toy Bonnie came to comfort him.

"It's ok... She is right..." Bonnie said, stopping his little brother.

"I... I don't hate Honey... It surprises me she thinks like that... I want to fix this... Connie... She..." Bonnie started saying, sobbing.

"She would never forgive you" Completed Toy Chica, looking very seriously at the two bunnies.

"Uh, so, um, we're gonna see Honey?" Toy Bonnie looked nervous.

"Yes!" Toy Chica and Bonnie responded. He wiped the tears from his face.

Meanwhile, at the pizzeria, Nibbles was hugging Honey, comforting her.

"Shh, Shh, don't cry, Honey..." Nibbles said, smiling to her friend.

"Sniff... N-now... My dad and Chipper hate me..." She sobbed, covering her eyes.

"No, no, neither of them do! Here, have a popcorn!" Nibbles said, holding some popcorns from a bucket on her hand. The ones Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were eating. Honey looked at the popcorn for some time, before taking one and eating, but still with cries going down her face.

"Also, Chipper doesn't hate you! Neither do I! We really like you!" Said Nibbles, smiling.

"Sniff... Y-you do?" Honey asked, munching the popcorn. Nibbles hugged her again.

"Of couse! You're a nice friend!" Nibbles said. Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Bonnie came into the room.

"Hi aunt Chica, I'm making Honey feel better!"! Said Nibbles, smiling at her.

"D-dad?" Honey's eyes filled with water again.

"You were eating our popcorn?" Toy Bonnie asked, but no one listened to him.

"Honey... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Bonnie went next to her, looking down. Honey looked embarrassed.

"I never meant to make you feel bad... I thought I was protecting you..." He didn't really know what to say. Honey looked to the other side, tears came from her eyes.

"I... Though you hated me..." She said, in her low voice.

"N-no! I don't. It's... Your mother... She... When she went away... I didn't know what to do... I just felt so bad... I didn't want you to feel the same, so I never talked about her..." Bonnie blabbed trying to make Honey feel better. She sobbed.

"Hey hey, how about that? You two don't have to be so down about it! Just give Honey a hug!" Toy Chica said, smiling, putting her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and on Honey's head. Neither of them answered. They looked at each other and hugged.

"There there! Don't you feel better now?" She asked with a smile.

"D-dad..." Honey said in her low voice, putting her face on Bonnie's belly.

"What?"

"I love you..." Honey started to cry again.

"... I love you too, Honey... I'm so sorry..." Tears came down Bonnie's cheeks as well.


	31. Chapter 31

After everything of that happened, Bonnie went to a doctor. His nine year long mourning was doing no good for him. Bonnie told the doctor the entire story.

"Hmm... So you don't talk to your daughter or your brother often... And you spend a lot of time alone... For how long again?" Asked the doctor, in a serious tone.

"...Since my daughter was born... 9 years ago..." Bonnie said, sitting on a couch. The doctor had said Bonnie could lie down if he wanted, but the bunny preferred to stay sitting.

"9 years... I see... And after all this time, you still miss your wife?" The doctor asked him, while taking notes on a tiny, red covered notebook with a fancy ink pen.

"Well yes! I don't understand... And I do really love my daughter and my brother, but... I... I don't know how to talk to them... I just keep thinking of Connie..." Bonnie looked down.

"Hmm..." The doctor stopped writing down. "... Mr. Jovi... Or... Can I call you Bon?" He asked.

"Everyone calls me Bonnie"

"Alright, Bonnie, can I call you like that?" Asked the doctor. The purple bunny nodded. "Well, I can see that you loved your wife. So much you gave up on the album to stay with her. Although, you said it was for your family. Are you certain of that?" The doctor asked. Bonnie looked confused.

"W-what do you mean? I don't understand"

"I mean, are you sure it was for your family? Or was it just for her?" The doctor looked closer to Bonnie, who looked away. The doctor kept looking close.

"... I guess... It was for her... Um... I feel like... I lost everything..." Bonnie's eyes filled with tears. He tried to hide it.

"Look Bonnie, I know what it looks like. It's like you think you don't care about the death of your wife if you don't mourn about it. But you must change your way of thinking about that, or you will only get farther and farther away from your family" The doctor explained. Bonnie nodded.

"Y-yes, I understand... But how?" The purple bunny asked.

"Hmm... You have to find a way to get closer to your family... What about a pet? Do you like animals, Bonnie?" Suggested the doctor. Bonnie stopped to think.

"I... I never had any pets... But yes, I do like animals... I think it could be a good idea, and Honey would probably like too..." Bonnie said.

After the talk with the doctor, Bonnie walked around the town.

"Hmm... There must be a pet shop around here..." Bonnie said to himself, looking around. After some time, Bonnie entered the only pet shop he could find. It seemed rather new, as if it had opened recently. Bonnie never heard of the place, but it looked like a regular pet shop. Although, aside from the animals, there was nobody there.

"... Hello? Is anyone here?" Bonnie asked. He then heard a crash in the back room, scaring him. He jumped a little.

"Uh... Sorry... Is everything ok?" He asked. Someone came with a cooking pan on their head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was cooking for the babies! Hehehe" A muffled voice came from the pan, covering their mouth, they quickly took it off. Bonnie saw it was a girl fox. She looked like Mangle, but older, in her early 20's. She wore orange shorts and had white fur, with orange fur in her belly and ears. Her eyes were black, with white glowing pupils. She wore a purple bow tie, with purple lipstick and cheeks.

"Huff... Huff... How can I help you, sir?" Asked the fox, looking tired.

"Um... Are you ok, lady?" Bonnie asked, helping her pick up the pan from the cooking pots from the floor.

"Ugh... Yes! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm dizzy but I'm fine! Don't worry! Hehe... What can I help you with, sir?" She asked, smiling, shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness.

"... I'm not really sure... I wanted to adopt a pet..." Bonnie said.

"Well why didn't you tell me that before?! Come here!" She said, happily, going back to the back room. Bonnie followed her.

"By the way, what's your name, lady?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Lolbit! That's why the store it's called Lolbit's Byte store! It's in the sign outside! Hahaha" She said, laughing.

"Um... There's no sign outside, it just says "pet shop" in the glass" Bonnie said awkwardly.

"Oh... Um, I mean, it will be in the sign that I'll put outside soon! Hehehe" Lolbit looked a little nervous, but kept her happy attitude.

"Well, What do you think of them? Aren't my babies cute?" Asked the fox, pointing at a big metal crib. Inside, however, there was nothing in there.

"Hmm? What babies?" Bonnie asked, looking in the crib. Lolbit opened her eyes wide.

"Oh no!" She yelled, running deeper inside the back room, to an open metal door with glass windows. She came back with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm so sorry! I left the door open. They almost escaped" Lolbit said, bringing with her a big net, the same type used to hunt bugs. The net was full. Lolbit closed the door and emptied the net inside the crib again.

"They get like this when they're hungry! Hehe, I was making lunch for us. Well, now you can meet them! Those are the baby bytes I'm taking care of" Lolbit said, putting the pot on the oven again to make the food. Bonnie looked at the crib again. He saw the bytes, bug-like animatronics that liked flying around their owners, making them good pets. Each of them looked different, but mostly with similar features: big goggly eyes, bug-like wings and antennas with fluffy balls on the end. They all were really colorful. Some looking like UFOs, others like poker tokens, or bombs, or even medkits. The ones Bonnie was looking at were smaller. Babies. They all stared at the bunny with their big shiny eyes. Bonnie looked nervous to stare back.

"Haha, don't be scared. They're just hungry! They think you're gonna feed them" Lolbit said, smiling. She was already cooking for her, heating the water to make noodles.

"Hmm... I think my daughter will like this one..." Bonnie said, holding a bee-like byte with black and yellow stripes and blue eyes.

"Oh, it's a Neon Bee! I think he likes you" Said Lolbit. The Neon Bee started flying around Bonnie. It made an angry face and started to fly aggressively towards Bonnie. The purple bunny looked nervous.

"Here, don't worry. He's just angry! Hehe" Lolbit gave him a little plate of byte food. Bonnie handed a little of it to the Neon Bee. It ate and calmed down, sitting on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Aaw, he really does like you!" Lolbit said. Smiling.

"I think I will take him home" Bonnie said. Lolbit stopped cooking for a minute.

"Alright! I'll fill the papers. Come" Said Lolbit, leaving the oven and going back.

After some time, Bonnie was going to take the Neon Bee home. He signed all the papers and bought the byte food for him.

"Thank you! What's your name?" Asked Lolbit, smiling.

"It's Bonnie. Bonnie the bunny"

"And I'm Lolbit!" She said.

"I think you already said that, Lolbit..." Bonnie said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! I did! Hehehe!" Lolbit laughed. Bonnie went home. The baby Neon bee on his shoulder.

"I hope that Honey likes you" Bonnie said, petting the Neon bee.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonnie got home, taking a deep breath and lying on the couch, putting the bag of byte food next to it. The Neon bee looked curious, flying around the house, exploring.

"Honey... I hope you like the present..." Bonnie thought, watching the byte fly around. Bonnie looked around the house. Toy Bonnie wasn't home. Bonnie thought it weird. His little brother was usually always home. Bonnie turned on the tv and watched while the Neon bee explored his new home.

Meanwhile, at school, Honey looked really embarrassed for what she had said to Chipper the other night. She hid her blushing face in her book. Reading and trying not to think about it. Nibbles came next to her.

"Hi Honey!" Nibbles said, smiling to her.

"H-hi"

"How are you doing today? And how is your dad?" Nibbles looked very excited.

"... My dad went out this morning... I haven't seen him today... Sniff..." Honey said, wiping off a tear from her face.

"Oh Honey, don't be sad! He probably had something important to do! He really likes you!" Nibbles smiled, trying to comfort the bunny.

"Sniff... I...I hope so..."

Later that day, Honey and Toy Bonnie were walking home. Toy Bonnie looked distracted. He had lipstick marks all over his face and a trembled smile. He was so happy he didn't have words. It was a strange and new feeling at pressed his heart. He felt shy but at the same time really happy. The memories of what happened went through her mind. He was standing outside of Toy Chica's house, in the pizzeria, waiting for her.

She opened the door. He looked at her and she looked beautiful. She smiled at him.

"Uh, Hi Chica, I, um..." He stuttered. She hugged him.

"Hi Bonnie! How are you?" She asked, hugging him tightly.

"Uh... I'm ok, uh, and you?" Toy Bonnie blushed, but felt extremely happy with the hug. He hugged her back, smiling awkwardly.

"So, Bonbon..." She started to talk but was interrupted by him.

"Uh... Bonbon?"

"Yeah! I wanted to call you a cute nickname! Do you mind me calling you Bonbon?" She asked, with a very cute smile on his face. One that made Toy Bonnie incapable of saying no.

"No, um, I don't mind at all!" He said. She smiled even more and kissed his cheek. Toy Bonnie's face went red.

"So, Bonbon, what happened to your brother after all of that?" She asked, now with a concerned tone.

"Oh, um, he started seeing a doctor, a psy... psycho..." Toy Bonnie didn't remember the name.

"He's seeing a psycho? Hihihihi"

"P-psy...Chologist! Yeah, um, that's the word!" The bunny said, awkward.

"Oh! That's good for him! But where is he now?" She asked, still smiling.

"Um... At home, I think..." She looked different, as if she was planning something, and Bonnie being home was not on her plans.

"Um, are you ok? Did I, um, do something wrong?" He asked, worried. That smile came back to her face.

"No, of course not, Bonbon! You're just a cute little bunny" She said, taking his hand again. Toy Bonnie smiled naively.

"You're, uh... Very pretty!" Toy Bonnie covered his face with his other hand, blushing.

"Aaw, Bonbon!"

They spent the whole afternoon on their date. Walking around the town holding hands. At one point, they stopped to eat at Chica's pizzeria. They asked the big sister for a half corn, half carrot pizza. Toy Chica sat besides him. Lying her head on his shoulder and smiling. Toy Bonnie smiled too, a little bit awkward, but extremely happy. He ate a piece of the pizza.

"Hey Bonbon..." She called him, making him turn his head to her. Suddenly she kissed his lips. Making him blush a lot. She giggled and hugged him, kissing him all over his face.

Toy Bonnie was daydreaming about that. He didn't even notice Honey calling him.

"Uncle... Uncle!" She poked him, raising her voice the loudest she could, which was not very loud at all. He finally came back to reality.

"Huh? Hi Honey, what is it?" He asked. She pointed at the door.

"Could you open the door, please?" She asked, shy.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry!" Toy Bonnie got the key and opened the door, awkwardly.

They entered the house and saw Bonnie. He was smiling a little, looking at Honey.

"Hello Honey..." He greet her.

"H-Hi dad..."

"I have something for you..." Bonnie turned around and showed him the Neon bee. Honey's eyes opened wide. She opened a shy smile.

"It's a... A Neon Bee?" She asked. Bonnie nodded. Honey got near him and opened her arms. Bonnie got on his knees and hugged Honey. The Neon bee flew and landed on Honey's head, looking comfy being there. She hugged Bonnie tightly and smiling. A little tear fell down her eye.


	33. Chapter 33

The bunny family sat down in the living room. Bonnie on the couch, Toy Bonnie and Honey on the carpet. The Neon bee still on Honey's head. He looked comfy up there.

"...So, Honey... How... Was school?" Bonnie asked, smiling at her. Honey didn't you really know how to respond.

"Uh... Good" She smiled a little. Bonnie went silent for some time.

"Honey... I have some things to say..." He started to talk vert seriously. Honey and Toy Bonnie paid attention.

"Your mother... I guess I never talked to you about her before. You said I didn't like you. This is not the truth. What happened is... She went away when you were born... And that made me really sad. But I never meant to hurt you with that. I hope you can forgive me" Bonnie said, looking down. Honey was quiet for some time. She then got up and walked towards Bonnie, hugging him really tightly.

"Daddy... Sniff... I thought... Sniff... You didn't like me... Because I am shy... Sniff..." Honey sobbed, burying her face in his belly. Bonnie felt guilty. He hugged her back.

"No Honey... I really love you. I will not let my personal problems hurt you again. Never." He said, petting her head. The Neon Bee looked at Bonnie curiously.

"I... Sniff... I love you too dad..." Honey said, hugging him and crying. They kept hugging for some time.

"...So Honey, how will you name our new pet?" Bonnie asked, smiling. Honey looked at the baby byte.

"...I don't know..." She said. The Neon bee looked at Honey curious, and then happy.

"Uh, well, um, what about Leon? Leon the Neon bee? Hehe..." Toy Bonnie said, smiling awkwardly. Bonnie and Honey looked at him and then at the Byte.

"... I like that..." Honey said. She hugged the Neon bee, whose name name was Leon the Neon bee.

Later, the bunnies were all watching tv. Bonnie looked to his side and saw that Honey fell asleep lying her head on him, and so did Leon on her head. He smiled a little, and picked her up. He was surprised by how heavy she was now. It had been so long since he picked her up for the last time. The bunny took his daughter to her bed, covering her with the blankets and pets her head.

"... Good night, Honey..." He whispered, as he pet her head.

The next day, Honey woke up, looking around confused. She remembered falling asleep on the couch. She woke up Leon, who was sleeping next to her on the bed. She pet him, getting up right after it. She took her book and put it below her arm, going downstairs. It was a Saturday, so no class. Honey smiled a little. She sit on the couch and started to read her book. After her, Toy Bonnie came downstairs too. Looking surprised that Honey woke up before him.

"Uh, hi Honey, um, good morning" He said, smiling at her.

"Hi, uncle Bonnie..." She answered, still reading. Toy Bonnie put some cereal on two bowls and sit on the couch with Honey.

"Hey, you have to eat breakfast too, not just read, hehe..." He said, handing her the bowl. She took it and started eating the cereal. Toy Bonnie got the controller and turned on the tv, Honey and him started to watch cartoons, as they did every weekend.

Bonnie also woke up. For some reason, he wasn't feeling that bad today. His loneliness, present every day when he woke up and didn't see Connie besides him, was not hurting him as much, and he did feel the difference. Bonnie walked downstairs, seeing his brother and his daughter watching tv. He didn't really know what to do, so he just walked to the living room and awkwardly sat next to them.

"... Good morning..." He said. They responded but kept focusing on the tv. Bonnie kept silent. They heard the door bell. Bonnie went to answer it.

"Good morning, Mr. Bonnie! Is Bon Bon there?" Toy Chica asked, with a smile.

"Yes he is here, watching cartoons..." Bonnie pointed at him. She giggled.

"Excuse me..." She said, entering the house. She sneaked behind Toy Bonnie and covered his eyes.

"Guess who...?" She said, in a playful tone, giggling.

"Huh?! Uh, it's... Chica..." Toy Bonnie smiled embarrassed. Toy Chica laughed.

"Yes, you're right, Bon Bon!" She said, kissing his cheek. He blushed a little. She sat next to him.

"Hi Chica, um, I'm, uuh... Watching cartoons..." He said.

"I see that, hehe... But... Bon Bon..." She started saying, he turned to her curious.

"...Don't you think you're a little bit too old to watch cartoons? You're 13 years old..." She smiled. He didn't seem to understand.

"Uh... Why? Uh, is something wrong with that? I mean... I, um, I have fun doing that, and I don't hurt anyone with that..." The bunny explained, with a confused and concerned look, he never felt like he was doing something wrong by doing that. Toy Chica went quiet.

"... Nevermind, I guess you're right" She said, smiling and hugging him.

"Do you wanna go out after you're done here, you cutie?" She asked him, smiling and playing with his ears.

"Um, yeah, I'd love to" He smiled back, hugging her back. After they ate and watched the show, Toy Chica took Toy Bonnie by the hand so they would go out. Bonnie sat next to Honey and saw her book.

"Hmm? What book is this, Honey?" Bonnie asked.

"It's... The Lord of the Rings... It's a book I like..." Honey said shy. Bonnie opened a smile.

"Oh! I read this book when I was on school. What part are you at?" Bonnie asked, looking excited.

"Um... The army of Sauron is attacking Helm's Deep" Honey said, a little less shy. They started talking about the book.

"Uh... Wait, what about my brother and Honey?" Asked Toy Bonnie, before they went out. Toy Chica looked at them talking sitting on the couch. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek, smiling.

"They will be fine" The chicken said, taking his hand and going out with him.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonnie and Honey kept talking about Honey's favorite book, The Lord of the Rings. Bonnie read it himself when he was a kid. For the first time she could remember, Honey was actually talking to her father, she didn't feel shy or the thee to hide anything. This feeling made her really happy. Suddenly, Leon came flying, with a sad buzzing noise. They turned their attention to him.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Leon?" Honey asked, holding him and petting him.

"He must be hungry... Honey, we have to go buy food for him" Said Bonnie, also petting Leon.

"Um... Ok, where?" She asked.

"I will take you there" Bonnie got up and Honey went after him, carrying the baby byte.

They walked to Lolbit's byte store, opening the door, making a little bell ring. Lolbit was sitting by the register, reading a magazine.

"Uh? Hi Bonnie!" She greet him with a smile.

"Hello... Lolbit, this is my daughter Honey" He said, petting her head. Lolbit's eyes shone.

"Aaaw, you're so cute... ouch!" Lolbit got up from the chair and tripped, falling on the floor. The bunnies came to help her up.

"Are you ok?!" Bonnie asked her, looking worried.

"Ugh... Yeah, I'm ok! Aaw you're really cute, little bunny! What's your name, girl?" Lolbit asked, quickly shaking off her dizziness and petting Honey's head. She blushed and smiled shy.

"Honey..." Honey said, petting her pet nervously.

Leon saw Lolbit and looked happy, flying around her.

"Oh look who's here! Hehe... Honey is your mommy now" Lolbit smiled.

"We came here to buy food for him" Said Bonnie. Lolbit nodded, happily. She went to get the byte food. Leon landed on Honey's head and it stood there.

Some time later, Lolbit came back with a bag full of byte food. Bonnie paid her.

"Thank you lady" Bonnie said.

"...Thank you..." Honey said as well, smiling and blushing. Always rubbing her toes together.

"Bye! Be back soon!" Lolbit waved as they went away.

At their house, Bonnie served the byte food in a bowl, Leon flied to it and started eating. Bonnie and Honey watched him.

"Honey..." Bonnie started talking. She turned her attention to him.

"I'm sorry for all that I've done to you. I know I can't repay you by buying a pet..." He said, looking sad.

"I hope you can forgive me..." He looked down. Honey hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were walking around, holding hands. The blue bunny, with time, felt more comfortable with that, still, he blushed a lot and smiled nervously. Toy Chica smiled at him.

"You're so cute when you blush, Bon Bon" She giggled. He covered his face with his hand, shy. She got closer to him. They were gonna kiss, when suddenly they heard something moving in the leaves of the tree next to them, getting both of their attention.

"What was that?" Toy Chica asked. Toy Bonnie looked at the tree.

"It's a tree..." Toy Bonnie didn't look scared, he looked mostly confused.

"No! I mean, there's something in here... Huh?" Toy Chica looked closer. Suddenly two big white and pink fox ears jumped from the tree.

"Surprise! Hahaha!" Mangle yelled, looking happy.

"Mangle? What are you doing here, girl?" Toy Chica asked, also looking happy and surprised to see her best friend there.

"Hey! I heard you two lovebirds are together now, huh?" She asked, winking at them both and giggling.

"Yeah!" Toy Chica said, hugging the blue bunny and smiling happily. Toy Bonnie nodded, also smiling, although nervously.

"Oh nice!... I'm not disturbing you, am I?" The white and pink fox asked, dropping down from the tree.

"Um, you're not, but..." The chicken was interrupted by Mangle.

"Nice! Let's walk together! After all we're best friends, right?" She smiled. The lovers couldn't say anything. They walked around with the white and pink fox. Even if that was her best friend, something didn't feel right for Toy Chica. She was on a date with her boyfriend. She did like her friend, but she wanted some time for her and her loved one.

"Hey, Bon Bon, what if we watched a movie?" She asked, looking at the blue bunny.

"Um, uuh, yea..." Before he could finish, Mangle's head jumped between them.

"A movie? In the theater? That would be great! Let's go!" Mangle said happily. Toy Chica didn't say anything. Quietly, the three of them walked to the movie theater.


	35. Chapter 35

Chica was working in the kitchen of her restaurant. With her little sister on a date, she had double the work, noting down the orders and then running back to the kitchen to prepare them.

"Huff... Huff... Nibbles!" She called the little yellow fox, huffing.

"What, mommy?"

"Go to your aunt's house for a minute and tell your father to come help me... huff... huff..." Chica explained. Nibbles nodded and ran off to Mangle's house. She opened the door yelling for her father, running to the living room. She could see his metal feet hanging outside of the couch. He was sleeping, and snoring loudly, in that fine Saturday to take a nap.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nibbles came close to him, holding him by the arm and shaking him.

"Ugh... Oi Nibbles, what is it?" Foxy asked, sleepy, but smiling at the little yellow fox.

"Mommy is asking for your help at the restaurant!" Nibbles said, pointing to the restaurant, that could be seen from the window.

"Oh, I'll help her" Foxy got up, going to the restaurant.

Getting there, Foxy saw a big line of people waiting to get their tables.

"Hey! Stand in the line!" Someone said, angrily, seeing Foxy go in front of everyone.

"Oi don't worry mate, I work here" Foxy responded without much care. He went inside the kitchen, but Chica wasn't there. Foxy looked around curiously. Suddenly he was bumped by someone on his back. It was Chica.

"Ouch! Oh no, I'm so sorry Foxy!" Chica said, getting a bunch of papers from the floor and running inside the kitchen, preparing her pizzas.

"Chica, I came here to help, what do ye want me t do?" Foxy asked, with a friendly smile.

"Just note down everyone's orders, like my sister" Chica responded, putting a pizza inside the oven.

"Aye aye!" Foxy grabbed a notepad and ran off to the dining area, and quickly coming back and putting the notes with the orders next to chica. In a short time, chica was already making all the pizzas, and foxy delivered the ones that were ready.

"Huff... Huff..." I ran a lot with those pizzas..." Foxy said, after coming back to the kitchen. He took a chair and sat down again, both tired and lazy, but still willing to help his wife.

"Huff... What be next?... Huff..." He asked, looking up. Chica saw how tired he was. She came to him and kissed him.

"It's ok Foxy, you don't have to deliver more pizzas..." She said in a friendly voice, putting her arms around the red fox to give him a hug.

"What? No, I be ok! Give me more pizza t' deliver!" Foxy, even tired, jumped off the chair, with a determined expression on his face. Chica looked at him and giggled, holding him and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Foxy, but that's enough. You really helped me here today!" Chica said, in a calm tone. Foxy's felt really happy with that, but he still wanted to help.

"But I still can help! So ye don't have t' be so tired!" He yelled, struggling to escape her grip and go wait more tables. She laughed a little.

"Foxy... There's no clients left, you silly" Foxy stared at her for a moment until he realized what she said.

"Oh..." He said, smiling embarrassed at her. She pet his head.

"I was thinking. Now that my little sister is with her boyfriend, I'll need extra help" The chicken started talking. Foxy looked nervous. Was he going to need to help her every day?

"And you have your job with fishing, so I was thinking of hiring one more person to help full time" Chica said. Foxy wanted to take a deep relieved breath, but he didn't want to appear lazy in front of his wife.

"Oh... Ye be sure? I can still help..." He said, relieved that he wouldn't have to work so much.

"Well, you still can if you want, but I'll have another helper" Chica said, laughing. She grabbed a big piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"There, now we wait for someone to come" She smiled. A sign was put in the window next to the door. "Help wanted" Was written on it, with a pen.

A couple of days later, Toy Chica was waiting the tables when someone came came in the pizzeria. A bell that always rang when the door was opened sounded loudly. Quickly she went to the front door.

"Good afternoon sir, table for one?" Toy Chica asked gently, with her sweet and nice tone.

"No, I'm here for the job, lady!" He said, Toy Chica looked surprised.

"Oh! Ok, I'll take you to my sister, come with me!" Toy Chica then took the candidate to the kitchen for his interview.


	36. Chapter 36

Toy Chica entered the kitchen with the candidate. He was a dog, as tall as Toy Chica, grayish blue fur, with ears down, and a collar with a brown bone shaped strap. With "woof" written on it.

"Well here we are" Toy Chica said, smiling at him.

"Hi! I'm Sparky! I'm here for the job!" He said, wagging his tail around happily.

"Alright, alright, calm down, hehehe..." Chica made a gesture and he stopped, still looking at Chica intensely, he was focused.

"We will see if you're good at this job. Chica, I want you to guide him through his first day and tell me if he does well" The older chicken said, as she went back to the oven to make more pizzas.

"Ok, I'll help you today!" Toy Chica said, taking Sparky back to the dining area.

"Honestly, you're already kinda hired, hehehe... But you gotta do well today, ok?" Toy Chica whispered to him. Sparky nodded, looking excited, his tail wagging around.

"Alright, just watch me and see what I do, ok?" Toy Chica said. Sparky nodded, as they went to a table. SpringBonnie was sitting there.

"Hello, Chica, my dear. I am in a hurry, so if you could get me the usual..." She said, in a nice, but hurried tone. Toy Chica pulled out a notepad and wrote down her order, then going to another table, Sparky watched her carefully. After that, They went back to the kitchen and put the orders on the table, Chica quickly started making the pizzas in an unbelievable speed, the hands of a master who could do what she did with her eyes closed and still make the best pizza. Quickly putting them inside the big pizza oven. Sparky watched all of that with fascination. He then realized Toy Chica was poking his shoulder. He turned to her.

"She's good, isn't she? Hehe, Now let's see the other clients" Toy Chica said, making Sparky follow her.

"Ok, so now I want you to attend a table. I'll be watching you to see if you're doing ok" She explained, handing him a notepad.

"Alright!" He said, smiling, going to another table.

"Hi! Can I take your order?" He asked, the little yellow fox turned her head to him confused.

"Huh? I don't want anything..." Said the fox. It was Nibbles, who was just sitting by a table, drawing on a notebook.

"Sparky, this is Nibbles, she is my niece and Chica's daughter! Hehehe" Toy Chica laughed. Sparky got surprised.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Sparky's tail got between his legs and he looked down.

"It's ok, Sparky. Hi Nibbles, this Sparky, he's going to help us being a waiter" Toy Chica presented him to Nibbles.

"Hi Sparky!" Nibbles smiled at him.

"Hi!" Sparky instantly looked happy, his tail began wagging.

Toy Chica then pointed at a table:

"See? That person is an actual client. Go attend that table" She said, giving Sparky a little pat on the back. He went to the table and wrote down the order, quickly coming back to Toy Chica with a big excited smile on his face.

"Chica! I did it! I did it!" He said happily.

"Nice! I'm proud of you!" Toy Chica pet his head playfully. Sparky's eyes opened wide and his tail started to wag a lot. He sat down like a real dog and put his tongue out while his tail wagged. He enjoyed the petting.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Toy Chica asked, confused. She stopped petting him. Nibbles watched that and started petting Sparky's head.

"Oh you like being pet don't you, Mr. Sparky?" Nibbles smiled, as Sparky enjoyed being pet by her.

"Yes! It's so good!" Sparky said happily.

"Uuh... Well you have to send this order to my sister" Toy Chica said, smiling awkwardly. Sparky nodded and got up, going to the kitchen.

"I liked him! Can we keep him?" Nibbles asked, looking happy.

"Sparky isn't a pet, Nibbles, we cam't keep him, hahahaha" The chicken laughed, playing with Nibbles' ear.

"But he is a cute puppy!"

"Hehehe, you can pet him more after work" Toy Chica said, petting Nibble's head.

Some time after that, Sparky was already taking orders from all the tables, which helped Toy Chica a lot. She didn't feel tired at all.

"Ok Sparky, now it's time for me to decide if you stay or not" Chica said, trying to talk in a suspenseful tone, although everyone could notice she was just playing with the others.

"Oh mommy, let him stay, Mr. Sparky is really nice!" Nibbles said happily, she pet Sparky again.

"... Yes, I made my decision. Sparky is hired. You will work with us" Chica said, Nibbles cheered with Sparky, they looked happy.


	37. Chapter 37

With Sparky being hired by Chica's pizzeria, Toy Chica could get longer breaks, which she spent flirting with Toy Bonnie when he came to visit. During one of his visits, Toy Chica noticed Honey was not always with him. Honey always came with him, either to eat with them or to bring home pizza.

"Hey BonBon... Honey isn't here?" She asked, in a happy tone, as if that didn't somehow bother her.

"Honey? Um, well, she is home, um, with my brother... He wanted, um, to spend more time with her and Leon" The blue bunny explained.

"Oh... So that means it's just us today?" She grinned, getting closer to him.

"Huh? yeah, I guess... So... What do you wanna do?" He smiled nervously.

"Let's go to the movies! Since Honey isn't here there will be no problem watching a scary one for you, right?" Toy Chica asked him, looking excited to go on a date with him.

"Scary movies?! Um... well..." Toy Bonnie looked around, trying to hide his fears from scary movies. She realized it, though, and held his hand.

"Hey, don't worry, I will be with you" She smiled at him, comforting the bunny.

"O-ok! let's go!" Toy Bonnie tried to sound courageous. They walked to the movies. While they were walking, thought, Toy Chica looked around. She had a feeling of being watched, somehow.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Toy Bonnie asked, confused.

"I think I saw... Nevermind. Let's keep going" She said. Shortly after, they got to the movies. Buying popcorn, soda, chocolate and some candy. They walked inside the dark room, filled with chairs, even with the darkness, it was possible to see the old, but still comfy to seat red chairs. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica got a place in the perfect spot, not too far and not too close to the screen, and in the center of it. Toy Bonnie felt a little nervous already. What if he screamed like a girl in front of Chica? He would try his best to not look scared during the movie. He grabbed some popcorn and put inside his mouth.

"There isn't a lot of people today, huh?" Toy Chica giggled, looking around. Indeed, the room was not too crowded, not even 30 people.

"Um, yeah, uh..." Toy Bonnie quickly swallowed the popcorn and responded. She got near his seat, with a smile, they waited for the movie to start.

A while after that, the movie started. Toy Bonnie was feeling really nervous of watching it. He looked a little at the movie and then at Chica. He smiled a little to see her, but then got a feeling that he was staring too much, so he turned back to the movie. Meanwhile, Toy Chica was paying attention to the movie, while at the same time, she gave quick looks at her boyfriend, waiting to see if he would have some attitude.

"Hmm... He isn't gonna do anything? Maybe if I do something..." She thought, getting closer to him and holding his hand inside the popcorn bucket. Toy Bonnie felt something tickling his hand. He looked inside the bucket and saw her hand. He smiled nervously at her. She smiled back, getting closer to him. She kissed his cheek, quickly going to his ear to whisper something to him.

"You look so cute when you are nervous" Were the words that she whispered. The blue bunny smiled, still blushing. They got near each other, going for a kiss. Suddenly, they kissed, but they didn't feel each other's lips. They opened their eyes in surprise. What they saw was a white fox head.

"Mangle!" They said, trying not to yell.


End file.
